


Story of a Spider

by Kmurray2024



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Original Character(s), Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmurray2024/pseuds/Kmurray2024
Summary: He lost his parents when he was five years old.His aunt and uncle died when he was eight.He was alone in the world.Then he was adopted by the man he idolized, and his life changed forever.His name?Peter Benjamin Parker Stark.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my first ever fan fiction so bear with me while I work out the kinks. Yes, this will be a Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker fic but it comes with a twist. You'll see. Also I don't know how notes work. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the Stark Expo and has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Wednesday March 17th, 2010.

     "Are we there yet?" asked Peter. The eight-year-old wiggled in his seat. He couldn't wait much longer!

     "No, Peter. Not yet." said his aunt May from the passenger seat. 

     Peter waited a moment. " Are we there  _yet_? " he asked again. When May once again told him no, he flopped back against his seat. "How much  _longer?!_ " 

      " Thirty hours. " said Peter's uncle Ben from the driver's seat. 

      " **WHAT!?** " Peter shrieked. Then he realized his uncle was joking. "How much longer  _really?_ "

      Ben sighed. "We're there now!" 

      Peter gasped and peered out his window. Ben wasn't joking- they had arrived at the Stark Expo. Peter was so excited he thought he might explode. Even if he didn't meet his idol, Peter would at least get to see Tony Stark in person. And that was enough, at least for now. He put on his Iron Man mask and went to open the door, on!y to find that it was locked.

     "May! Ben!" Peter moaned. " Unlock the door! Let's go let's go let's go! "

     "Whoa calm down, Peter." said Ben. " We still have to go over the rules. " 

     "Ugh. Okay fine but please hurry!" Peter said.

     Ben turned to May, who began to list the rules. " Rule number one: behave. Peter, Ben's boss worked very hard to get us this opportunity. Keep calm, okay? "

     "Okay," said Peter. 

      May continued. "Rule number two:  _stay with us._ There are a lot of people here, and we don't want you to get lost. So make sure you are always holding mine or Ben's hand  _at all times._ Got it?" 

      " Yeah, " Peter said somewhat reluctantly. "Can we go now?" 

      " Ben, got anything else to add? " May asked her husband. 

      "No, I don't think so. Behave and stay with us pretty much covers it." said Ben.

      And so on they went. All in all, Peter had the time of his life. He saw Tony Stark in person, and that was great. He got to hear him speak and see him show off his tech, and that was greater. Peter was decked out in a cheap plastic Iron Man mask and gauntlet, which had honestly looked a lot cooler on the shelf. Compared to the real Iron Man suit that Mr. Stark wore, his was crap. But Peter still felt cool. Everything was going great until the AIM drones showed up and started wrecking the place. 

     People were screaming and trying to flee the building. "Peter!" May cried, reaching for her nephew's hand. "Peter! Stay with us!" He grabbed her hand and they ran. Peter tried to hold on to May's hand, he really did! But there were just too many people. His hand slipped from hers. 

     The instant Peter was lost he began to cry out. "May! Ben! I'm over here! Help! Help, I'm lost..." There was a whirring mechanical sort of sound behind Peter. He turned and found himself face to face with an AIM drone. 

     Instinctively, Peter put up a hand to protect himself. A blast fired and quickly disabled the drone. But it wasn't him, was it? Peter heard another mechanical whirring sound. "Oh, no!" He thought. " Another drone! " He turned to face the threat. But it wasn't a drone. It was Iron Man! 

     "Nice work, kid." Said Iron Man as he flew off. Beneath the mask, Peter grinned through his tears. Best. Day. Ever.

 

 

     May and Ben weren't having quite as good a time. They couldn't leave, not without Peter. And the crowds were still everywhere. 

     "Peter!!" Ben cried. 

     " Peter! " May cried. "Peter, where are you, buddy?" 

     They were so busy searching for the lost little boy, they didn't notice that the ceiling thing above them was unstable. They didn't notice a security guard trying to earn them. "Hey you two! Look out, the ceiling's fallin'!" Not until it had begun to fall did May and Ben notice the broken ceiling. And by then, it was two late. The couple was crushed by several tons of cement.

     And with that, a little boy was orphaned, again. Though he didn't know it yet, Peter Benjamin Parker was alone in a large, scary world.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was really short, but I figure readers will have already watched Iron Man 2, so I don't need to explain it from Peter's point of view. If you want that, though, tell me in the comments. Also, I'm sure that later chapters will be longer, but this is the prologue.


	2. What's Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony meets Peter at an orphanage in Queens and discovers some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place roughly two weeks after the events of Iron Man 2, just in case you were wondering.
> 
> This chapter takes place on Friday April 2nd, 2010.

     Tony probably could have gone back to Malibu after the disaster in New York. But then again, well, he just  _couldn't_. Not very many people had died, true, but they were hurt and scared. Some were even angry with Tony, though it technically hadn't been totally entirely his fault exactly. Except that maybe it had...

     Either way, Tony felt bad. So he stayed in New York talking to people, overseeing construction on his new tower, and doing charity work. That is how he ended up at the orphanage in Queens.  He was Tony Stark, after all. The children there were delighted to see him, even though there was no way he would ever adopt a child. Caretakers and orphans crowded the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. So, he had no reason to notice the small boy in the corner. 

     But he did.

     One of the caretakers saw Tony looking at the little boy. "That's Peter." She said. " He came here a few weeks ago after his aunt and uncle died in... In... Well, they died in an, ah,  _accident_... "

     Tony immediately understood. The woman was hesitant to tell him how Peter's aunt and uncle had died, because they had been among the casualties at the Stark Expo.  Guilt bubbled up inside Tony. "I, uh, brought some candy," he said. "I figured the orphans would enjoy it...?"

     The woman smiled. "Oh, they definitely will!" Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Except maybe Peter. He doesn't really care for much of anything right now. It happens, sometimes, with grief you know. " 

     "Yes," said Tony. Grief was like an old friend. 

     "Children!" Called the caretaker. " Mr. Stark brought you some candy! " Sure enough, all of the children followed the woman, wanting candy. All of them except Peter.

     Tony  walked over to the little boy in the corner. "You don't want any candy?"

     " No. " said Peter.

     Okaaay... "What's your name?" Tony asked. 

     " Peter. Parker. " 

     Hmmm, Parker. Why did that name sound familiar to Tony? It was probably nothing. He noticed that Peter was fidgeting with a small plastic Iron Man figurine. How appropriate. "That's me you've got there." He said. 

     "Yeah," said Peter. Then came awkward silence.

     Tony again attempted conversation. "Do you have a favorite part of the Iron Man suit? Mine is the rocket boosters."

     " I think the arc reactor is really cool. " Peter said. Then, for the first time, he elaborated. "How it's sort of a little tiny energy creator thingy in your chest. I know that big ones create heat to power  technology, but yours wouldn't do that, would it? I mean, because then it would just burn you up. Plus it looks really cool, all glowy and stuff, and making there be a triangle in the middle instead of a circle. I bet there was a real reason for that though, not just too make it look cool? Like, does it produce energy more efficiently now, or, something..."

     Peter  saw Tony gaping at him and tapered off. "Sorry." He whispered.

     "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Tony asked. 

     Peter frowned. " Other kids don't like it when I talk like that. They think it's weird and annoying. " 

     "Well,  _I_ don't think you're weird or annoying." Tony said. " I think you're smart. "

     " _Really?_ " Peter asked.

     " Really. How old are you, Peter? "

     "Eight. Why?"

     Tony shrugged. " Just wondering. " They sat there for a minute or two, until Peter said. "I, uh, need to go to the bathroom..." He stood up and left.

    A voice from behind said "Such a sweet little boy, and very smart, too. Too bad he'll never be adopted." Tony turned and found himself face to face with the same childcare worker from before. He noticed a nametag reading, Karen.

    " Why not? " Tony asked. 

    Karen glanced around and said, her voice low, "See, he has what's called an X-gene, causes mutants. Peter got off lucky, just enhanced metabolism, but he's still legally a mutant. That's too much for most people to take on by choice."

    Tony wasn't sure what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. A few minutes later, orphans began trickling back into the room, and Karen busied herself with them. Quietly, Tony slipped away. There was no time to waste, he had a phone call to make.

 

 

 

     A few weeks ago, under different circumstances, this would have been the best day of Peter's life. He had just met, talked to, and been complimented by his idol. Tony Stark thought he was smart. But, Peter would much rather be home with May and Ben having never met Tony Stark, than here at the orphanage having just met him. Because even at eight years old, Peter Parker understood death. He knew that, like his parents, May and Ben were gone, and they were never coming back.

     The little boy crept to the door of his bedroom and peered out. Seeing and hearing no one in the vicinity, Peter walked to his bed. He flopped down upon it and let the tears flow down his face, crying for everything that he had lost.

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kind of lied. I don't know how long the chapters will be, but this is probably average length.


	3. What is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school and does the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in April 2010

     Karen stuck her head into room 15 at the orphanage. It was 7:00- time to wake up the children. She flipped on the light. "Wyatt! Peter! Time to get up for school." 

      Peter groaned, but he rolled out of bed onto the threadbare carpet. He used to like school, but ever since May and Ben died, he'd had a hard time enjoying anything he used to enjoy. " I'm awake, " he mumbled. Dragging himself over to the small dresser he and Wyatt shared, Peter began to get dressed, fishing a t-shirt and jeans out of the drawers. Wyatt, on the other hand, just pulled the covers over his head and rolled over.

      "Its time to get up!" Said Peter in a sing song voice. " Time to start the day! " Wyatt didn't move. Peter finished getting dressed. He walked across the room and opened the door, with its paint chipped and peeling. Bentley, another eight year old orphan, faced past Peter into the bathroom.

      Rather than wait for Bentley to be finished, Peter simply crept down the stairs to use the bathroom there. Peter accidentally overheard Karen talking to the cook. He knew he shouldn't be eavsdropping, but he could only hear some of the words. 

      "... The other day... Mr. Stark... oddly interested in..."

      " Really? I would... Of all of them... But Peter! "

      "...adoption..."

      "You don't suppose..."

      " the one... Just a gene... "

      "Can't help it... Not his fault... X..."

      None of it made any sense. Something about Peter,  Tony Stark, and genes? Oh, well. Peter stepped ~~into~~ the kitchen where the two women were talking. "Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked.

      " Of course! " said Karen, handing him a piece of toast on a paper plate. Peter took it, and he was the first child at the table, as per usual. Slowly the other orphans trickled in. There were thirty or so, Peter guessed, not counting about five or six who were below school age. Soon everyone was eating, except Wyatt. 

      The first one done, Peter went upstairs to brush his teeth, comb his curly brown hair, and check on Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt!" Peter said, "The bus will get here in, like, ten minutes. Hurry up or you'll be late." 

       Wyatt didn't respond. So Peter walked over and shook him gently. " Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt! " 

       Finally, the eleven year old turned to face the right year old. Wyatt's face was pale and sweaty. He groaned. "Ohhh, I don't feel so good." 

       " Sus! " Peter yelled for their resident nurse. "Sus! Wyatt is sick!" In an instant, Sus was there. She checked Wyatt's temperature.

       She clicked her tongue. "Yep. Fever. You'll have today home from school today, Wyatt." Then she turned to Peter. " Run along now, or else you might miss the bus! " 

      Peter hurried downstairs. The other orphans were already leaving. He dashed to the mudroom for his Iron Man backpack and his sneakers. We fast as possible, Peter shoved on his shoes and got himself to the bus stop just in time. Peter sat down on a bench and plopped his backpack beside him, saving the seat for his best friend. 

      A few stops later, Peter heard his name. He looked up to see his best friend standing beside him. He quickly moved his backpack. "Hi, Eugene."

     " Actually, I'm thinking of changing my name. " said Eugene.

     "Why?" asked Peter.

     "My name is stupid and old-fashioned. I need to be called something _cool_."

     " Like what? "

     "I'm thinking, Flash. Flash Thompson. Got a nice ring to it huh?"

     "Yeah..." Said Peter.

     " So, will you call me 'Flash' now? " asked ~~Eugene~~ Flash.

     "Okay," Peter shrugged.

 

 

     The  school day went as school days go. A spelling test (which Peter aced), a game of multiplication tables around the world (which Peter won), and one random bloody nose. Then lunchtime  came. Lunch was mystery meatloaf surprise. Bleh. But then, it was time for recess. Peter's least favorite part of the day. 

    See, they were only in third grade, but  ~~Eugene~~ Flash already believed that games of make-believe were for babies. Because Flash was Peter's only friend, he just did whatever he was told. Usually the two boys either  played soccer with the fourth graders or spied on a cute fifth grader named Liz. So when Flash headed over to the bushes in the corner, Peter was pleasantly surprised. 

     They crawled through the bushes to the secret hideout type place and came face to face with a rather large fourth grade boy.

     "Peter," said Flash, " I'd like to  introduce you to my friend Billy. " 

     Billy said hi to Peter. Peter said hi back,  feeling very confused.

     "Billy and his friends have something special for you." Said Flash. 

     Nodding, Billy pulled out a slip of paper. " I got this from a fifth grader named Sarah, who got it from a sixth grader named James, who got it from his aunt, who's a test administrator for the state. "

     Peter got a bad feeling. "What is it?" He asked.

     Billy smiled. "Its the answers to the end of year test."

    " Billy gave me the answers to the mid year test in December. " said Flash.

    "And now I'm going to give these to you." Billy gestured at the paper, and then at Peter.

    " What do you say? " asked Flash.

    "No." Said Peter.

     " What? " asked Flash and Billy at the same time.

    "I said, no." Said Peter. Even if he lost his only friend, what Billy and Flash were doing was flat out wrong. " Cheating is wrong! And besides, if I study and practice, I'm smart enough to get an A in the test without cheating. And with that, Peter turned and crawled out from inside the bushes.

     Peter didn't look back. But if he had, he would have seen Billy looking confused and annoyed. And Flash looking hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Did I surprise you? So in this universe, Flash (Eugene) and Peter were best friends, and they have both been crushing on Liz since elementary school. But Flash is one of those bully friends that you don't unfriend because they're scary. You know?


	4. I want to adopt a kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark gives Pepper Potts a phone call, and they make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 😀  
> See the end of the chapter for more notes I guess.
> 
> This chapter takes place in April 2010.

     Tony knew he didn't really have to consult Pepper. His decision was already made, and technically, he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't stop him. It wasn't as though they were married or something. But... Since Tony and Pepper lived together, what he did affected her. He felt obligated to at least  _tell_ her. So Tony picked up his phone and failed the number. The phone rang three times before she responded. 

      "Tony, what did you do?" 

      " Is this what our relationship has come to? You assume I'd only call you if I'd done something wrong? "

      Pepper sighed. "Well then, why are you calling me?"

       " I want to adopt a kid. "

      Silence. And then, "Who are you and what did you do with Tony Stark?"

      " Pep, this kids a freaking genius. He's eight years old and he knows what an arc reactor is and how it works! But he was afraid to talk about it to me because apparently other kids think he's too smart. He-" Tony's voice cracked.

      "Tony," Pepper's voice was gentle.

      Tony took a deep breath. " He Reminds me of myself. He's smart, but nobody appreciates it. He had love, something I never really had, but not anymore. I want to break the cycle of shame. He needs a good home, a good education. "

      "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but, why couldn't someone else give this kid a home? You're a very busy man, Tony." said Pepper.

       "Ah," said Tony. " I figured we'd get to this eventually. See, this kid I want to adopt, he's a, he's, he's, well... He's a - a-"

       "A what, Tony?"

        " A mutant. " There, he'd said it. 

        "So?" 

        " Its only enhanced metabolism, nothing crazy, but he has the X-gene. So legally, the kids a mutant. Being a mutant comes with issues most parents won't want to or can't handle. But I can. I think. "

        Pepper at last understood. Inside of Tony ramblings about mutants and geniuses and memories, was a hidden meaning. Tony needed something to anchor him, something to give him a reason to care about anything. She made her voice as soft as she could. "What's this kids name?"

         Tony could tell that this was Peppers way of saying yes, okay, let's do this. " Peter Parker. And he's eight years old in a orphanage in Queens. "

       "Okay. We can call your lawyers and the orphanage and all that. But first, Tony, you have v do something."

       " What? "

        "Make sure Peter is okay with it."

       Oh, boy. Tony hadn't considered that. What if Peter didn't want to be adopted. He was intelligent. What if Peter saw through  Tony and figured out that Stark men are crappy fathers? Well, there was only one way to find out.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but it's more fun for me to just feed you Tony bits of story every few days rather than a huge chunk of story every week or two. Which do you prefer?


	5. What do you say, kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to the orphanage in Queens and asks Peter if he is okay with being adopted. What will Peter say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in April 2010.

     Someone knocked on the door of the small room Peter shared with another boy, Wyatt. Peter lay on his bed,  reflecting. It had been more than a week since Peter refused to cheat, and Flash was still acting like they were best friends. But Peter sort of wished they weren't. Except that Peter had never had any other friends, and he wouldn't know how to start. Who would want to be friends with a quiet, scrawny, smarty-pants orphan like him? The knock came as a relief. "Yeah?" Peter said.

      Karen opened the door. " Peter? Someone wants to talk to you in the office. " 

      That got Peter's attention. He'd only been at the orphanage for a little over a month, but he was beginning to understand how things worked. The only kid Peter had ever seen to to the office would soon be officially adopted. "Okay," he said hesitantly.

       Peter followed Karen towards the office. As they passed the playroom, a few kids peered out at them with mild interest. "Where you going Peter?" Asked a girl named Ammasea. 

       " The office, " Peter replied, trying not to sound smug. He told himself again that this didn't necessarily mean he would be adopted. It could be totally random, couldn't it?

        "Come along now, Peter." Called Karen from down the hall. Peter hurried to catch up with her. He heard Ammasea whispering to the other kids in the playroom. Just great.  Pretty soon the whole orphanage would know that Peter Parker  was going to the office. 

        Before Peter knew it, Karen was leading him last the secretary's desk and into... The Office. He followed Karen into a small room. It contained a small bookshelf, a potted plant, and two office chairs, one on each side of aa wooden desk.  And sitting at that  desk- 

         "Mr. Stark!?" Peter yelped, suddenly fully aware that he was wearing his t-shirt from the stark expo. He tried to hide the fact as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

         " Have a seat, Mr. Parker. " said Mr. Stark.

         Peter did so.

         "A few weeks ago, I visited this orphanage to make donation of sorts. I had absolutely no intention to actually adopt. But then, I met you." 

         Peter was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He was also pretty sure he was going to like it. But he let Mr. Stark finish.

          "Peter, from what I can tell, you are a smart, perceptive, kind kid. And, well, I would like to... to adopt you?"

          It was a statement, but it sounded more like a question to Peter. He had a choice. Peter knew what he wanted, but he hesitated. Mr. Stark would be a parent to him, just like May, and Ben, and his real parents. They had all died. What if Peter was cursed so that everyone who loved him died? That was a scary thought. 

         His hesitation must have worried Mr. Stark. "Only if you want to." He said quickly. "It's, it's totally your choice." 

        Still Peter hesitated. He didn't want to curse Tony Stark. But... Tony Stark is also Iron Man. Peter realized that surely if anyone could survive a curse, it would be Iron Man, right? Plus, in Mr. Stark's eyes, there was a kind of longing, a hope. Tony Stark needed Peter Parker just as much as Peter Parker needed Tony Stark, whether he knew it or not. And so Peter's decision was made.

        "Yes!" He said. " This is a dream come true! I- I- yes! "

        Mr. Stark smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

 

 

 

      Tony had to maintain his professional manner, but deep down he felt like a little kid. He wanted to scream and shout and jump for joy. He was going to adopt Peter! And the best part? Peter was enthusiastic about it! Tony knew that raising a kid, especially a kid who had lost so much, would be hard. But with Pepper , Happy, and Rhodey by his side, Tony Stark could do anything.

 


	6. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -the end of year test at Peter's school  
> -Peter goes to the principal's office (but it's not what you think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in May 2010.

     The process of adoption takes a long time. Almost too long for Peter to wait. And Tony, for that matter. They did, however, make an agreement that Peter would be allowed to finish third grade at his current school before moving to Malibu and living with Tony and Pepper. 

     True to his word, Peter studied and worked hard for the end of year test. Though honestly, the kid was so smart he would have been just fine without studying. Really Peter just wanted to prove to Flash that there are other ways to pass a test than cheating.

      Peter made his case (again) to Flash as they walked into their classroom on the day of the test. Flash just shrugged him off.

     "Aw, Peter." He said. Thanks for worrying about me, and all, but while you will definitely  _pass_ the test, I will get 100 percent. "

     "Don't get too cocky." Said Peter.

     Flash rolled his eyes. " I'm not being  cocky, I'm being honest. And you're being stupid. "

     "Technically, whether you will get 100 percent in the test of not is a matter of opinion, not a fact. No matter what foolproof cheat sheet you have." Peter said quietly so that only Flash could hear.

     " yeah, whatever Mr. Smartypants. " 

     Their teacher, Ms. Wilcox, rang a little bell to get their attention. "Please sit down, students! The test is about to begin!" 

     Peter hurried to his  desk. Flash took a little more time. As he settled in his seat, he dropped a bit of paper into Peter's desk beside him. "Last chance!" He  hissed. Peter frowned at the paper, hesitating for a split second, before flicking it casually to the floor.

     Each child already had a laptop in front of them - the test was online.  Flash shipped his open and frowned "Ms. Wilcox!?  My computer doesn't have the Sage test icon!"

     "Eugene, raise your hand." Said Ms. Wilcox.

     Flash sighed and raised his hand.

     " Yes, Eugene? " asked Ms. Wilcox.

     "My computer doesn't have the Sage test icon on it!" A few kids murmured their agreement, including Peter. It seemed that the Sage test had simply disappeared from all of the laptops.

      Surprisingly, Ms. Wilcox laughed. "Of course it doesn't, Eugene! No one's does!" 

      " Why not? " asked a girl named Taylor.

       "Because," Ms. Wilcox replied. "We aren't using Sage as our testing format anymore. This year we're using rise."

      Peter dared to sneak a glance at Flash, who's mouth was open in a look of absolute horror. As they logged on to the Rise test, Peter whispered smugly "See how much your nifty cheat sheet will help you now, Flash."

      " Shut up... " Flash groaned, burying his head in his hands.

 

 

 

 

     For some strange reason, Peter's school enjoyed keeping its students in suspense for as long as possible. Not until the very last day of school. That was the subject on everyone's minds as they prepared to watch a movie on the second to last day of school. Just before the movie was started, however, the overhead speaker in Peter's classroom blared with one of the secretaries voice.

     "Ms. Wilcox?"

     " Yes? "

     "Can you send Peter Parker down to the front office for just a minute?"

     " Of course. " Ms. Wilcox turned to Peter and nodded for him to go.

     As Peter took the hall pass and began walking to the front desk, he wondered what was going on. Was he getting checked out? Probably not. Mr. Stark wasn't in town right now, and Peter couldn't think of anyone else who would want to check him out of school. Oh dear. He wasn't in trouble was he? Peter couldn't think why he would be, except... except... maybe someone had seen Flash's cheat sheet beside Peter's desk and thought Peter was trying to cheat. He hoped not. 

     Before Peter knew it, he had arrived. The principal, Mr. Davis, was waiting for him. "Hello, Peter," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" It sounded like a question, but Peter thought it sounded more like Mr. Davis telling him to talk to him.

     " Okay, " said Peter, following Mr. Davis into his office. Peter sat in a hard, plastic chair opposite Mr. Davis' comfy one. He noticed th at there were many degrees and certificates and photos decorating the walls.

     " I would like to congratulate you on being the only third grader to get 100 percent on the test this year. " said Mr. Davis.

     "Thank you." Peter said, to be polite. He knew there was no way  this was the only reason Mr. Davis wanted to talk to him. 

     "Peter, do you know why we switched from Sage to Rise this year?" asked Mr. Davis.

     " No, "

     "Well then, let me explain. See, of all 800 or so third, forth, fifth, and sixth graders at this school, only four of them failed this test. A sixth grader - James Nook, a fifth grader - Sara Baker, a fourth grader -  Billy Rendell, and a third grader - Eugene Thompson. All students who perfectly passed the midterms this year and the end of year test previous years, but who's practice and small test grades are very low. How did this happen? Well, we switched to Rise this year to text a theory - they may have cheated. "

     Oh boy. Peter was pretty sure he knew where this was going. 

     "Peter, I know that you and Eugene are very close friends. So I'm going to ask you this one time, and I want you to answer me honestly if you know the answer. Did Eugene, and possibly James, Sara, and  Billy, cheat previously? And were they planning to cheat on the end of year test? "

     Peter had to consider his options. Telling Mr. Davis the truth would be the right thing to do, but if he tattled, there was no way Flash would ever be friends with him again. Peter had no other friends, and he had no idea where to start. On the other hand, if Peter kept his lips sealed, he'd keep Flash as a friend. "Is that really what I want?" Peter asked himself. What to do? What to - oh. Of course! As soon as school got out, Peter would be moving to Malibu to live with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. He would never have to worry about Flash ever again. 

     " A few weeks ago, Fla - Eugene convinced Billy to offer to let me cheat on the end of year test. Billy told me that he, Sara, and James had been cheating for years and that they were getting the answers from James' aunt. Flash told me that he had cheated on the mid year test. They were all planning to cheat on the end of year test. " Peter  said. 

     Mr. Davis looked only slightly surprised. "Thank you, Peter. You may go back to class now."

     Just before exiting the office, Peter turned and asked, "You won't tell them I told you, will you?"

     " Of course not. " said Mr. Davis.

     As Peter walked back to class, the weight of his decision to tell was heavy. He slipped back into class, put the hall pass back on its hook, and slid into his seat next to Flash.

     "What did he want?" Whispered Flash.

     " To congratulate me on being the only third grader to pass the test with 100 percent. " Peter said smugly.

     "Lucky," grumbled Flash. About an hour later, one of the secretary's voices blared on the overhead speaker again. 

     " Ms. Wilcox? "

     "Yes?"

      " Could you please send Eugene Thompson to the front desk for just a moment please? "

     "Of course!" She nodded at Flash to go. As he stood up, Flash grumbled to Peter, "I'll probably be congratulated on being the only third grader to get less than 25 percent on the test freaking ever. "

     Peter squirmed in his seat, dreading Flash's return and his impending doom. But Flash did not return to class. Neither was he at school the next day. Peter left third grade hoping desperately that at last, he was free from Flash forever.

     


	7. You Ready To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony picks up Peter from the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in May 2010.

     Tony didn't sleep at all that night. It was his last night in his hotel in New York - he'd be seeing Pepper again for the first time in weeks. But that wasn't why Tony couldn't sleep. Peter was finally going to come home with him, and Tony wasn't entirely sure how he felt. After a while, he decided that it was a mix of emotions.

     Tony was excited to be able to spend more time with the sweet little boy. Tony was also absolutely terrified - he didn't know anything about parenting! What if Tony failed Peter just as Howard had failed him? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to think on the bright side. A new experience! So much fun! 

     But his brain persisted. "Peter isn't one of your workshop experiments. If you need this up, there are no second chances. No 'trying again'. You have one shot at making a better life for your new son, and you don't know where to start."

     "Get out of my head." Tony told his brain. His brain refused to get out of his head. Inconsiderate brain.

     As Tony navigated the crowded Queens Boulevard early on the morning of that very special day, he longed for Happy to just chauffeur him. However, Tony had decided to drive himself discreetly to the orphanage in a normal car in order to avoid attracting paparazzi. He didn't want Peter to be plagued by press and cameras as he had been.

     The drive from his hotel to the orphanage took twenty minutes, tops. But it felt like hours to Tony, with excitement and dread swelling inside him at the same time. At long last, he parked in the little orphanage parking lot. Tony's brain reminded him that this was his last chance to change his mind, then his back on the potential horrific disasters of parenting. He ignored it and  strode resolutely, determinedly, through the front doors of the small Queens orphanage for what he hoped would be the last time. 

     Just inside the doors was a small waiting area type place. It contained a haphazard assortment of potted plants, coffee tables piled high with magazines and picture books, and chairs (of the wooden and plastic varieties). Upon one of these chairs, clearly the only orphan awake, was Peter. He clutched  an Iron Man backpack and a small black suitcase that probably contained all his worldly possessions.

     Tony smiled. "I like your backpack."

     Peter attempted to hide it. " I, uh, well sorry. That's kinda awkward... "

     Tony immediately realized his mistake. "No, no, no. It's alright. You've got good taste."

     Awkward silence ensued. Luckily it wasn't too long, just a minute or two before a social worker came in with a few last minute documents for Tony to sign. While he did so, Peter sat back on a chair and continued reading a comic looking book, entitled The Science  of Robots and Drones. Smart kid.

     "Okay!" Said the social worker to Tony. "You're good to go!" he bent down to the same level as Peter. He put his book down, and they hugged. 

     "Bye, Joshie." Said Peter.

     "Bye, Peter. Have fun!" Said the social worker, who's name was apparently Joshie.

     "You ready to go?" Tony asked Peter.

     Peter looked up and smiled. A real, genuine, smile. " Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Stark. "

     Ah. They'd have to do something about that. Peter couldn't exactly be calling Tony "Mr. Stark" anymore now, could he? Tony decided to deal with that later. 

     "Good." Even though he was nervous, Tony did his best to return the smile. As the two of them walked out of the orphanage for what both thought was the last time, Peter reached up and grabbed Tony's hand. The old Tony Stark would have flinched away from a child's  potentially sticky fingers, but today? Today Tony Stark was a new man.

 

 

 

 

     Step one of operation Get Peter to Malibu  Without the  Paparazzi Finding Out was complete. Step two was easy enough in theory: drive to a private airport in upstate New York.It wasn't really that long of a drive, but Tony wanted to start a conversation. Before he had figured out hkw, Peter did it for him.

     "Mr. Stark?" He asked.

     Again, they could deal with the Mr. Stark problem later. 

     " Yes, Peter? "

     "How come you're driving this old Mazda rather than Happy driving like, a limo or something?"

     Tony debated how to answer. " Peter, do you know what paparazzi is? "

     "Yep!" Said Peter. "The people who follow famous people around and take pictures of them!"

     Close enough. " Sure. And before he died, my dad was super famous. When I was born, all the paparazzi wanted pictures of Tony Stark. Especially when I was around  your age, it was no fun. I hated being in the spotlight, and yet in my dads shadow at the same time. " 

     "Oh," said Peter. " So we're driving in an old Mazda with no chauffeur so that nobody knows you adopted me? "

     The kid was smart in literally every way. "Yes, exactly." Said Ton y. And then they had arrived at the private airport. 

     Peter out on his backpack, and Tony pulled Peter's suitcase.  Peter was fascinated by the plane. Apparently he'd never been on one before. As the plane took off, Tony watched Peter staring awestruck out the window. "I've made the right choice." He realized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it's been a while since I posted. I mean not relatively that long, but two weeks is a pretty long time for this fic. Sorry!


	8. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in May 2010.

    Peter was nervous. He figured that pretty much summed things up. And yet, the science of the plane was so fascinating, he was able to forget that. Until the plane landed.

     "Come on, Peter." Said Mr. Stark gently. Peter grabbed his backpack and followed Mr Stark. Peter was totally quiet during the entire car ride to Mr Stark's mansion. Upon arriving, Peter couldn't help but gasp.

     "Nice, isn't it?" 

     " Yeah, " was all Peter could say. Together they walked up the fancy entrance. As soon as they walked in, a smooth mans voice greeted them.

     "Welcome home, Mr Stark."

     Peter spun around to face Mr Stark. "You have an AI!?" 

     " Of course I do! " laughed Mr Stark. "This is JARVIS."

     " can I ask him a question? " asked Peter hopefully.

     "Ask away."

     Neat! Now Peter could finally figure out what he had been wanting to know. "I- could human light speed travel like in Star Wars ever really be possible?"travel

     "Yes, you can break the light barrier, but not in the way it's depicted in movies. That said, there is no limit to how fast humans can travel, only a limit to how high of an acceleration they can withstand. Theoretically, humans could travel at 100% the speed of light." Said JARVIS.

     " So, light speed travel could be possible? " Peter noticed Mr Stark raising his eyebrows. "Uh, this is an entirely hypothetical question of course."

      " I suppose light speed travel could one day be possible. " said JARVIS.

      "COOL!" Said peter. " Thanks, JARVIS! "

      "Ahem." said Mr Stark. "Peter if your follow me there's a few people I'd like you to meet."

      People!? Deep breaths, deep breaths. Peter did his best to remain calm. "Okay," he said.

      Mr Stark led Peter into a living room type space, with couches, and a tv, and an excellent view of the Pacific. Sitting on one of these couches were two people: a woman with long red hair, and a kind faced man who immediately bro hugged mr stark. Peter realized he recognized the woman from tv. "I know you!" He said. " You're Ms. Potts! "

     " Call me Pepper. " She smiled and held out her hand. "You must be Peter! Our names sound kind of the same. "

     "Yeah," said Peter. He shook her hand.

     The man held out his hand. " My name is James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey. "

     Peter shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Rhodey." He managed a nervous smile. Then he yawned. California time was different from the time zone he was used to. " Mr. Stark? I'm tired. "

     "Oh!" Said Mr stark. " Yes, yes, it course. Come with me. Pep, you-" 

     Pepper interrupted him. "Yes, I got dinner."

     " Good. "

     Peter followed Mr Stark to, somewhere. Rhodey came behind, curious. Then me stark opened a door, and at first Peter couldn't comprehend the awesomeness he was seeing. In the center of the room,beneath a large picture windoe, was a queen size bed. The bedspread was all star wars, covered with a pattern of all Peter's favorite characters; Obi-Wan, Qui-gon, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO, Mace Windu, Padme, Leia, Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Darth Vader. These same characters, in Lego and action figure form, were displayed on shelves, with a few Iron Man figurine mixed in.

     In one corner stood a simple yet elegant and childish desk and chair. On the desk was a laptop in an iron man case. The ceiling of the room was sprinkled with those glow-in-the-dark stars to create the effect of being under the night sky. Peter hardly dared to hope, but he asked, "Is this my  _room?_ "

     Mr Stark smiled. " Yep. Do you like it? "

     "I don't like it." Peter flopped down on the bed, which was remarkably soft. "I love it!!!" He snuggled into the covers.

     " Ah, ah, ah! " said Mr Stark quickly pulling Peter off. Peter squealed with laughter as Mr Stark tickled him to the floor. "Dinner, brush teeth, and pajamas first."

     " You might just make an okay dad. " said Peter. 

     "What makes you think that?" Asked me stark.

     " You're gonna make me brush my teeth! " Peter cried as he ran to get dinner, just realizing how hungry he was. 

 

     Later, wrapped in his new Star Wars comforter, Peter knew that wasn't really why he thought Mr Stark would be a good dad. It was just that he couldn't have put the real reason into words right then. Now, he could. Something about this just felt... right. Like this was his it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any science-y stuff Tony, Peter, or JARVIS says is entirely what I could figure out via google. I get decent science and math grades, but I'm definitely not as smart as Tony Stark.


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter dreamed about the night his parents died.  
> Tony dreamed about a woman he hadn't thought about in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in June 2010.

     Peter dreamed about the night his parents died. He was five years old. Peter was sitting on the thrift store couch in their little apartment with his dad. They were watching a movie. What was it? Star Wars... Peter remembered Luke and Darth Vader dueling, and Luke had a blue lighsaber, so it was probably the Empire Strikes Back. Dad was not really focused on the TV, he just sat there, drumming his fingers on his thighs. Peter was playing with a Lego X-wing and Mom was standing in the kitchen talking in hushed tones to someone on the phone.

     Mom hung up the phone. "Richard, can I talk to you for a minute?"

     " Sure, " said Dad. He got up and walked over to mom. They talked together for several minutes. Peter couldn't hear what they were saying, but they sounded worried. However, as a five year old Peter found all grown up conversations boring. Unless, of course, they were talking about Star Wars, which they rarely were.

     Just as Darth Vader was about to tell Luke he was his father, the TV turned off. Peter turned around to see his dad, from faced, holding the remote.

     "Da-ad!" Peter whined. " Why'd you turn off the movie? It just got to the best part! "

     "Come on, Peter. We're going to get in the car." Said dad.

     " But why-y? Where are we going? " Peter asked.

     Mom knelt beside the couch and looked into Peter's eyes. She tried for an excited smile, but her eyes were still full of worry. "Its a surprise!" She said.

    " Is it a  _fun_ surprise? " Peter asked.

    "You bet!" Said mom, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Peter.

    " Okay! Let's go! " Peter said.

    "Come on already!" Dad sounded impatient .

     Peter skipped ahead of his parents down the stairs into the parking garage. As soon as he was buckled into his booster seat and Dad had started driving, Peter asked, "What's the surprise?"

     "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Mom laughed, but it was without humor. 

     "I guess not." Peter tried a few more times to figure out where they were going, but he gave up after his dad snapped at him to be quiet. It was very late, so Peter fell asleep. 

     When he woke up, he was in the guest bedroom of May and Ben apartment, wearing one of Ben's old shirts as pajamas. They informed him that his parents had been killed in a car crash that he had miraculously survived. Peter never did find out where his parents had been going or why they had been so worried. 

 

 

 

 

     As soon as he fell asleep, Tony slipped into a dream. The dream have him the strangest sensation- like he was floating in water. Tony didn't really care for swimming. He blinked, and saw objects floating in the water. At first they looked like leaves, but he soon realized they were images- tiny waterproof tv screens. Each one projecting a different image. His memories.

     Then the dream  world flipped upside down. Instead of floating beneath the images, Tony was floating above them. No,  _falling._ Desperately he flailed around, trying in vain to slow his fall. The sound in his ears became steadily more like a speeding train. Tony braced himself for impact, but it never came. He fell into one of the images with a sound like a harp scale.

     And into a  party. Alicia Key' "Fallin'" played from speakers overhead. How appropriate. People milled around; laughing, dancing, talking, flirting, drinking. it was rather dark, clearly in someone's basement. Tony got the vague feeling he had actually been at this party. Why was he here, though? Why had whatever part of his subconscious mind th controlled dreams felt the need for him to remember this party. 

     Tony felt a gap on his shoulder. "Hello," said a woman's voice. He whirled around. Standing in front of him was an absolutely gorgeous woman. She had incredibly long brown hair, did brown eyes, and that smile... Now, remembering her, Tony swore he recognized her face from someone he had seen recently...

     "My name is Mary Cooper ," said the woman. " would you like to dance? "

     "I thought it was usually the guys who ask the girls." 

     " I prefer to be nontraditional. Take matters into my own hands. "

     They began to dance. Tony remembered now. Oh what a night it had been! They laughed, they danced, they talked, they flirted, they drank. He hadn't wanted it to end. But it did, like all good things. Around three in the morning, Mary invited Tony to sleep at her apartment with her. He did.

    In the morning, Tony woke up in Mary's house, no longer drunk. He had no memory of what he had done last night, how he had gotten to this apartment, or who this beautiful woman he was sleeping with was. So he got up and left. Tony assumed that Mary forgot about him, too.

     Then the dream differed from Tony's memory. Instead of driving home to his mansion, Tony walked around a bit. In the dream, he eventually sat down on a bus stop bench and pulled out a photograph. It featured Mary- beautiful as ever. But it was clearly a fragment. Two of the side were ripped, it only showed her face and shoulders, and a mysterious hand rested on Mary's shoulder.

    In the dream, it began to rain. But rather than raining water droplets, it rained fragments of paper. Some small as fleas, others whole sheets. One mostly whole piece of paper smacked Tony in the face, then started to blow away. For some reason, he chased after it. Like maybe if he just caught that piece of paper, everything would make sense.

    The paper rain turned into normal, water droplets rain. It caught the piece of paper Tony was chasing and caused it to fall to the ground, landing in a puddle. The wind snatched the picture of Mary from Tony's hand and blew it into the same puddle. He realized that the fragment fit together perfectly, making a whole photo. Mary, ever gorgeous Mary, stood next to a tall blonde man who had his arm around her. In Mary's arms was a baby with thick, curly brown hair. 

     Tony grabbed the photo out of the puddle, but it melted in his hands. A tornado like thing swooped down from the sky and carried Tony away. As he swirled through the wind it seemed to whisper. "Mary... Mother... Peter... Baby..." But what did it mean?

 

 

 

    When Tony awoke from his strange dream, he pondered for a long time what it might mean. Then suddenly it came to him. He sat bolt upright in bed, prepared to wake Peter and talk to him immediately. But, no. Peter was tired. As excited as he was it could wait. But Tony didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night, due to curiosity and apprehension.

     


	10. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in June 2010.

     Every day was a new experience for Peter. Little things kept happening all the time-consuming things that weren't really a big deal, but they delighted Peter all the same.

     For example: one day Peter announced to no one in particular that he was sad because there were no more eggo waffles in the freezer. Reluctantly, Peter had eaten Cheerios instead. But then, not fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Peter called out "Mr.Stark! Someone's at the door!"

     No reply. So Peter went and got the door himself. At first he was surprised and annoyed. There was no one there. But then he saw it. There, on the porch, wrapped in a Wal-Mart grocery bag, was a box of eggo waffles. When Peter asked Mr. Stark about it later, he had explained that JARVIS must have heard Peter wishing for waffkes, and went a drone to buy them at Wal-Mart. 

     Peter had also taken delight in watching Star Wars with his new... DAd? No. Peter wasn't ready to think that yet. Mr Stark had seen the original trilogy as a kid (Peter was fascinated by the idea that Mr Stark was old enough to have seen the original version of the original trilogy in theaters), but when the prequel trilogy came out, Mr Stark had been to busy partying and getting drunk to bother watching them. They disagreed on who was wiser/better: Qui-gon or Yoda, but, oh well.

     Now Peter and Mr Stark had just finished watching Revenge of the Sith. Peter stood up, and noticed a picture on a wall. He walked over to it. The photo showed a man in his forties who looked a bit like Mr Stark, a pretty woman about the same age, and a little boy who could have been the exact same age as Peter. The photo didn't have superb quality, so Peter guessed it was old - taken in the seventies or the  eighties, most likely.

     "Who's this a picture of?" Asked Peter. 

     Mr Stark saw what Peter was talking about.  "That," he sighed, " is a picture of my parents and I, when I was about your age. "

     Without thinking, Peter pointed to the man. "So this is your dad? He looks kind of grumpy angry." Immediately Peter regretted his words. What if he'd offended Mr Stark. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, Mr Stark began to laugh. Hard.

     When he had regained control of himself, he put a hand on Peter's shoulder and said, "You are absolutely right! My dad was a very grumpy angry person. Mom always balanced him out though."

     That sort of sounded like Peter's mom. " A  balancing force, " he mused, "I think that's what  my mom was like." They stood in silence for a moment. " Do I get to meet your mom and dad? " Peter asked.

     Mr Stark dropped his gaze to the ground. After a few moments, he looked up. "No.  My parents are dead."

     " Oh... " Peter felt awful. He tried to think of something, anything, to get off this topic. "Come here, I want to show you something." He said.

     Mr Stark followed Peter up to Peter's bedroom. He had made himself at home there. Personalizing the place with a few photos. Peter pulled one down off a shelf. It showed his parents standing together, his mom holding him, as a baby. "Here," Peter said, handing the photo to Mr Stark , "This is me, and my mom and dad."

     As soon as Mr Stark layer eyes on the photo, he gasped. Then he just stood there, staring at it. "Mr Stark?" Peter said. " Are you okay? Are you sick? If you're sick, I can call 911! "

    "No, no, no, I'm fine." Said Mr Stark. He pointed to Peter's mom in the picture. "That's your mom,right?"

    Peter nodded.

    Mr Stark handed the photo back to Peter. "Kid, we need to talk."

    

 

 

 

     Tony couldn't believe it. The first few days after dreaming vividly of Mary, he was constantly wanting to talk to Peter about his parents. But as days turned into weeks, her begin to dismiss the thought. After all, it was only a dream, and dreams don't really come true, do they?

     Yet, the picture Peter was holding, the one he said was of him and his parents, was without a doubt the same picture as in Tony's dream. Which meant, unless he or Peter had a faulty memory, that Mary  Cooper was Peter's mother. And, if Tony had the dates right, he had slept and parties with Mary approximately nine months before the birth date on Peter's birth certificate. 

     Which, unless Mary and Peter's father (richard) had gotten married days or a few weeks after that party, or Tony's brain was going wonky, presented the possibility that Richard wasn't Peter's biological father. Tony was.


	11. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back the results from a paternity test, and he tells Pepper and Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this chapter on Wednesday, but apparently I didn't and my sister deleted the whole thing as a prank. So today I'm rewriting this chapter rather than writing a new one. Ugh.
> 
> This chapter takes place in July 2010.

     Six weeks. That's how long it had been since Tony's dream about Mary. It had been two weeks since Peter showed Tony a picture of his parents.

     "Kid," he'd said, " we need to talk. " He'd immediately regretted it.

     "About what?" Asked Peter.

     "I-" Tony realized he didn't want to tell Peter his thoughts. Tony knew the kid idolized him, he would surely be delighted to find that they were biologically father and son. But what if he was wrong? What if Richard Parker really bad been Peter's father, and Tony was just going crazy. So he said, "I- never mind. It's nothing."

     Peter looked like he'd wanted to say something else, but he changed his mind. 

     Tony had gotten hold of a few of Peter's hairs and sent them, as well as a few of his own, to a lab for a paternity test. The lab had told him they'd send him the results, via email, in the days. Ever since it had officially been ten days, Tony had had to refrain from constantly checking his email, limiting himself to once an hour. An hour had passed since he last checked. 

      Pausing  in updating his design for the Iron Man suit, Tony rolled his chair to a different monitor. He loaded his email. Trying to be casual about it.  Tony checked his inbox. There was a new message (received 55 minutes ago) from, drum roll please, the lab! He clicked on it and began to read. 

_Dear Mr. Stark,_

    _Two weeks ago, you sent us two DNA samples. One from yourself and one from a Peter Parker, requesting a  test be done in order to determine whether or not Mr. Parker is your biological son. We apologize for the delay, but here are the results. Peter Benjamen Parker is the biological son of Tony Stark and Mary Angela Cooper._

_Sincerely,_

_Gordon Prank, Head Scientist_

Attatched was a link to a DNA chart. Tony didn't bother looking at it. He just sat in his chair, lost in thought. So it was official- Peter was his son. Now Tony had some calls to make, because he hadn't told anyone, not even pepper, about his suspisions in case he was wrong.

     He called pepper first. The conversation went something like this:the

     Pepper:" Tony? "

     Tony: "Hey, Pep, you know Peter?"

     Pepper: " Yeah, what about him? "

     Tony: " I had a dream about a woman I met years ago and, you know... "

     Pepper: "Yes,"

     Tony: "Well anyway, about a month later, Peter showed me a picture of his parents, and his mom was  _that woman._ So I had a paternity test done, and it came back positive. Peter is my biological son. 

     Pepper: " What!? Oh my god that's insane! So many things to do! Well have to do some press, and change his-"

     Tony: "No."

     Pepper: " What? "

     Tony: "No press. For now, I only want four people besides myself to know that I have a son. You, Happy, Rhodey, and - and someone else, I don't know who, someone we can trust to take care of Peter if there is ever a situation in which you, Happy, Rhodey and I are all unable to care for Peter, unlikely as it seems."

     Pepper: " O-okay, but, why no press? Why all the secrecy? "

     Tony: "Because when I was a kid, I was famous from the moment I was born. I was instantly famous because my father was Howard Stark, the  inventor, the genius. Press was everywhere. From an early age,  reporters and cameras were an part of my Every day life. And I hated it so much. I felt like it I slipped up, even once, the whole world would know, and they'd never let me forget. People were expecting such great things from me, and I wasn't sure I could measure up to my father. That's why I became the way I was. A drunk womanizing playboy. I want Peter to have a chance at a normal life."

     Silence for a few moments.

     Pepper: " Got it. No press. Is there anything else I should know? "

     Tony: "I guess not."

     Pepper: " Bye. Love you. "

     Tony: "Love you too."

     He hung up. Tony knew he should tell Peter, but he could hear that Peter  was watching an episode of Clone Wars, and (he checked his watch) it wouldn't be over for 5 or so minutes. He had time for another phone call. 

     Tony called his best friend Rhodey next. The conversation went like this:

     Rhodey: "What's up?"

     Tony: " You know Peter? "

     Rhodey: "The kid you adopted secretly without telling me? Yeah."

     Tony: " I had a dream about a woman I met years ago and, ah, slept with. Then a few weeks later Peter showed me a picture of his parents, and his mom was  _that woman._   So I had a paternity test done and it came back positive. Peter is my biological son. "

     Rhodey: "Wow. Thats... Wow."

     Tony: "Yeah... "

     Rhodey: "So I'm an uncle?"

     Tony: " I suppose. I just, don't really know what to do now. "

     Rhodey: "You want my advice?"

     Tony: " You don't have any kids, Rhodes. "

     Rhodey: "I know, but do you want my advice?"

     Tony: "Sure."

     Rhodey: " Too bad. First you've got to tell Peter. "

     Tony: "I have."

     Rhodey: "No, you haven't."

     Tony: " Yes, I have! "

     Rhodey: "No, you haven't. I know you're lying to me, Tony."

     Tony: " Oh yeah? How? "

     Rhodey: "I know you."

     Tony: " Fine. I'll tell Peter. See you. "

     Rhodey: "Bye,"

     Tony, of course, was scared. He didn't know how Peter would feel about the information. He wasn't really sure how  _he_ felt about the information. Tony heard the end credits music for Clone Wars playing faintly from upstairs. Reluctantly, he took a deep breath and headed in that direction. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I don't actually know how paternity tests work.
> 
> I'd like to say that the next chapter will be up in a few days, but, I don't want to disappoint you guys if it's not.
> 
> Also YAY!!! :D I'm almost a hundred kudos you guys! I don't know if people really make a big deal out of that usually, but I'm going to, so whatever.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Peter they are biologically father and son. Peter doesn't react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! I made it to 100 kudos!!! I'm pretty sure people don't usually make a big deal out of this sort of thing, but this is my first fic so I'm going to!!! A bit thanks to all my readers, obviously, I couldn't have done it without you!!!
> 
> This chapter takes place in July 2010.

     Peter yawned and stretched, standing up from the couch. He picked up the TV remote and used it to turn off the show he'd been watching. Peter decided to go downstairs and see if Mr. Stark needed any help. He turned around to see Mr. Stark standing there watching him.

     "Hey," said Peter, "do you need any, any help?"

     " No, " said Mr. Stark.

     "Oh," Peter started to turn away, disappointed.

     "Kid," said Mr. Stark, " can we talk? "

     "Okay," said Peter. Mr. Stark sat down on the couch, beckoning Peter to do the same. He did. "Is everything alright Mr. Stark?"

     The older man smiled. "Yes, yes, everything's fine."

     Peter almost asked what they were going to talk about, but he decided That he would let Mr. Stark make the first move. After a minute or two of awkwardly sitting on the couch, he spoke.

     " Peter, what do you remember about your parents? "

     That took Peter by surprise. "Well..." He began slowly. "My dad was a huge Star Wars nerd. We always watched it together, and he would tell me how he prefers the prequels.  He was really smart, and he always encouraged me to ask questions and figure things out. Dad told me one day I'd be  an even better scientist than him! My mom was chill and relaxed, she could always make me feel better if I was hurt, or sad. And she was  _beautiful._ People used to say I looked nothing like my dad, more like my mom, and...  someone else.My mom liked to say she'd known me longer than my dad had." He frowned. "Dunno why."

      Mr. Stark looked lost in thought. He didn't say anything for several minutes.

      "Mr. Stark?" Peter said hesitantly.

      " you know, I really should be getting you to call me something other than 'Mr.Stark'. " said Mr. Stark. 

      "Like, Tony?" Asked Peter. 

      " No... " said Mr Stark. Then he abruptly changed the subject. "Ever heard of a paternity test?"

      He had. " Yeah. Isn't that where you get DNA samples from two people and run tests to see if one is the biological dad of the other one? "

      "Pretty much. I did one of these for us, one a whim, and the results came back today."

     " And? " said Peter, who is curious by nature.

      "Positive." Said Mr Stark. "You look nothing like your dad, because like it or not, he wasn't your dad. I am."

     Peter stared at Mr Stark in shock, feeling the  conflicting horror and delight selling up inside  him. Finally, the horror won out. Peter stood, turned, and ran off to his room, leaving Mr Stark looking confused and hurt on the couch. 

     Once in his room, Peter collapsed on his bed, sobbing. Why oh why couldn't be have a simple life. Not caring for Mr Stark had been hard enough before, but how was Peter supposed to protect him from the curse of he was his dad?

 

 

 

 

     Tony  moaned inwardly as he trudged after Peter, following the boy to his room. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to tell Peter. A fear that Peter wouldn't want to be a Stark. That Peter would reject him. Well, Tony Stark wasn't giving up without a fight. He knocked on the door to Peter's bedroom and, to his surprise, received an answer.

     "Come in," said Peter, sounding like he had a cold.

     Tony entered, seating himself on the bed beside Peter. "You okay?"

     Peter rolled over, revealing red, puffy eyes. " My mom and dad loved me, right? "

    "I'm sure they did."

    "And I love them. And- and- my aunt May and my uncle Ben loved me too... " Peter's voice broke. Tony wondered vaguely with Peter brought up this topic, but decided not to ask. Peter continued. "I- I loved them. I loved my parents, and they died. I loved May, and Ben, and they died. I'm starting to think that, that I'm cursed!"

     " What do you mean? " asked Tony, alarmed. 

     Peter replied, "I think I'm cursed so that everyone e who loves me, everyone I love, dies."

     Tony was startled by such a morbid, depressing declaration from this eight year old kid. I took him a moment to realize what Peter was implying, why he had run off crying. " Peter, you're saying you are afraid to be my son, to love and be loved, because you think I'll die? "

     Peter nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

     "Even if you are "cursed" which I doubt, I'm Tony Stark. I'm  _Iron Man._   Its gonna take more than a curse to kill me! " 

     For some reason, this made Peter  cry even harder. "You being a superhero just increases you chances of dying!!!" He sobbed.

     " Peter, I'm not going to die. " said Tony.

     "Promise?" Said Peter, doubtful. 

     "Promise." Said Tony fiercely. "And you know what? _**I never. Break.  Promises.**_

     Peter smiled. "Well then," he said. " I'm excited to be your son, dad. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than three weeks since Endgame came out, so I've decided that I'm allowed to say stuff about it. But if you haven't seen Endgame, stop reading. Spoilers ahead.
> 
>  
> 
> OMG. I just am still in shock. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope to eventually address Endgame in this fic, like Peter's feelings particularly after Tony's death, and how Peter's supposed death affected Tony's decisions in the first act. I will also figure out Peter's and Morgan's relationship. And I'll probably make Peter become friends with Cooper, Lila, and Cassie.
> 
> Not totally sure yet, so don't take any of that for granted, but we'll see.


	13. Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in August 2010.

     Why did it smell like burning? Peter knew he wasn't crazy, and he was _sure_ that the foul, acrid smell of smoke was what had woken him up. Assuming it meant that Mr. Stark- no,  _his dad_ (Peter was still getting used to calling Tony Stark "dad") had blown up a car or an Iron Man suit or something, he tried to ignore the smell as he padded down the stairs into the kitchen.

     To Peter's great surprise, his dad was already awake and bustling about the kitchen. Was he... Cooking? Peter seemed to have found the source of the burning smell. "Is today some kind of special occasion?" He asked.

     Tony hid the smoking plate of what looked like charcoal disks behind his back, making a futile effort to hide them. " ...no. "

     "Really? Because breakfast smells delicious!" Said Peter sarcastically. He made his way around the island and snatched one of the charcoal disks from the plate behind Tony's back. Peter took an exaggerated large bite. Then, unable to control himself, he rushed to the sink and spat it out. " Ick, dad, maybe we should just stick to cold cereal and frozen waffles. "

     Tony sighed and tossed the charcoal disks into the trash can. Peter felt as if a balloon inside him had popped. For a few moments there, Tony had been warm and fatherly. For a few moments, Peter had allowed himself to snark at Tony Stark. For a few moments, they had felt like father and son. But now it was gone. That's how it went. It had been a little over a month since the two discovered their connection, and they were still trying to figure it out. Mostly it was awkward, their life together. Sure a few moments like this here and there, but mostly just awkward attempts to find love, to be father and son by more than just blood.

     "Hurry up and eat, Pete." Said Tony, plunking a plate of toasted frozen waffles in front of Peter, and another in front of himself.

     "Why, are we going somewhere?" Peter asked as he drizzled maple syrup on his waffles. 

     "Yup." Said Tony, doing the same.

     " Where are we going? " Peter asked, now adding powdered sugar.

     "We're going to your new school to meet your teacher." Tony said.

     Peter completed his waffles with a handful of chocolate chips. " But I thought school didn't start for two more weeks! "

     Tony swallowed a large bite of syrupy waffle. "Yes, but today is "Meet the Teacher Day". I figured we could go meet your teacher, get a list of school supplies you'll need, buy them, and hopefully get lunch somewhere after?" He said it like a question, wanting Peter's approval.

     Peter gasped at Tony.

     "What!?" Tony asked, a little worried.

     " You planned out our day. " Peter said, hardly daring to believe it. 

     "So?"

     Peter grinned shyly. "That's exactly what a mom or dad would do."

     Tony didn't quite know what to say to that. " Yay? " 

     Peter laughed, the balloon inside of him inflating. Tony laughed, too. Then Tony looked at his watch and, seeing that they were both finished with their waffles, turned to Peter and said, "Get upstairs and get dressed now. I don't want to have to wait in line to meet your teacher."

    " Okay, " Peter tried to smile, and he hoped he managed. But the balloon had popped again. 

 

 

 

 

     "So do you think this disguise will fool the general public?" Tony asked Peter spreading his arms wide. He wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, beat up Nike shoes, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. Peter didn't think the disguise would fool anyone- Tony looked like himself at a baseball game. But he knew how much Tony worried that the new people would discover Peter. They'd have a field day.

     "Absolutely!" Peter said, giving his dad a double thumbs up. The balloon started to inflate. But Tony just smiled and climbed into the drivers seat of the second-hand ford he'd bought for the purpose of hiding himself. The balloon deflated. 

     Peter could tell Tony was on edge the whole fifteen minute drive to Jefferson Elementary School. As they got out in the parking lot, he was walking briskly, glancing fearfully at the bushes lining the path as though afraid a swarm of reporters would pop out of one of them wanting Peter. Peter found it a ridiculous notion, but decided to humor his dad.

    Finally they stopped at a door labeled "Mrs. Eastwood" and decorated with apples. Each Apple had a name on it. Presumably those of his classmates. Tony knocked.

     "Come in!" Said a woman's voice. Tony opened the door, and Peter followed him in. The classroom was simple enough. On the wall to his right was a whiteboard, and a teacher's desk sat in the corner of that wall, which had two windows. The wall to Peter's left was lined with cupboards and a countertop that included an art sink. The last wall sported a world map, an empty bulletin board, and pictures of about twenty-five kids. His classmates, Peter supposed. 

     A woman was heading towards them from the teachers desk. She was of average height and looked to be in her mid thirties, with blond hair and sharp features. Peter could tell in an instant that she was not the sort of person your want to cross. The no nonsense type of teacher. Oh well. Her had plenty of those. 

    "I'm peter," said Peter holding out his hand.

    Mrs. Eastwood shook it. "I'll be delighted to have you in my class, Peter."

    " I'll be delighted to be in your class. " Peter said, just to be polite. 

    "Well aren't you sweet." Mrs. Eastwood turned her attention to Tony to talk boring grownup stuff. Ick. Peter soon lost interest in their conversation about field trips and fundraisers blah blah blah. He couldn't be expected to listen to that. After all he was just barely nine years old. 

     Peter turned his attention to the pictures on the wall. A quick count told him he was one of twenty six students. Eleven boys and fifteen girls. Joy. Out of sheer boredom more than anything else Peter went to find his desk. The desks in the classroom were arranged in four groups of five and one group of six, right in the middle. Peter figured out that the seating chart was alphabetical. Peter located his place at the group of five desks closest to the door; Camille Murphy, Sierra Ogden, Peter Parker, Bradley Peay, Reagan Pierce. At least he wasn't alone at a table of girls! Not that he didn't like girls...

     "Peter!" Tony called from a different part of the room. "You ready to go?"

     " Sure, " Peter said. He addressed Mrs. Eastwood. "I'm excited for the first day of school!" Actually, Peter was terrified by the prospect of the first day of school. But if your teacher is strict, it helps to make a good first impression.

     "Buhbye now." Said Mrs Eastwood.

 

 

 

 

     "So," said Tony once they were back in the truck. " Where do you usually shop for back to school supplies? "

     The balloon inflated hopefully. "Uh... Target? I guess." Said Peter.

     "Alright." There was a moment of silence. " Good luck. " Tony said at last.

     Peter frowned. "What do you mean?"

     " She seemed like one of those super strict teachers. Good luck staying on her good side. "

     "That'll be easy. I think I made a good first impression." Peter said.

     " Stay on her good side? " asked Tony, feining shock. "With your record?" 

     " What record? " Peter peered innocently up to the front seat, the balloon inside him rapidly inflating as he awaited a wonderful fatherly teasing. awaited

     The light ahead turned green and Tony started out into the intersection, only to be narrowly missed by a motorcyclist running the red light. Tony swore, honking his horn angrily. Peter's metaphorical balloon popped as Tony forgot whatever gentle trade he'd been about to give Peter.

 


	14. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day of school. Also Tony is a lot more nervous than his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in August 2010.

     "And you're sure you aren't totally terrified?" Tony asked.

     Peter giggled. "Nope! Just a tiny bit terrified." He held up his thumb and forefinger almost touching but not quite, to demonstrate.

     "You remember where your classroom is?"

     " Yep! "

     "Got all your stuff?" 

     " Yep. I've got my notebook and folder and markers and crayons and pencils in my backpack, and the tissues and Clorox wipes in this grocery bag. " Peter held it up to show Tony. 

     "Are you sure you don't want me to walk in with you?" Tony asked.

     Peter looked horrified. "No! It's just, well, you're great and all, but I'm in  _fourth grade_ now.  _Nobody_ gets walked into class with their parents."

    Tony raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

    " Positive. Besides, who's the kid here? "

    "Go." Tony reached over Peter to open his door. To his surprise, Peter leaned into him and gave him a hug. Immediately Tony realized what had happened. "No, no." He said. " That's not a hug, I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet. "

    "Oh." Peter picked up his backpack and grocery bag, then without looking back he turned and walked into the building. His shoulders were slumped and the air of excitement seemed to dim. Why, though?

     Tony puzzled over Peter's mood change the whole way home. Why had Peter suddenly become so much less excited? He went down to the workshop to tinker with his suit, still thoroughly confused. Then, suddenly, it hit him like a slap across the face. Peter wanted Tony's affection. Just when Peter thought he'd gotten it, Tony had pulled away, muttering that they weren't ready for hugging. Tony moaned. How in the world was he to be a better father than his father. It was a daunting task.

 

 

 

 

     Peter tried to keep himself excited. First day of school! Yay! But he couldn't. The whole car ride, Peter's balloon was inflated. Tony was acting so like a dad!! But then the hug wasn't a hug, it had been pretty disappointing. What was more disappointing, however, was the fact that Peter had been so caught up in that disappointment that he hadn't even said "Bye, dad!" . How was Tony supposed to know that Peter wanted his love if Peter didn't show him love? Peter was the one who knew more about proper father-son relationships, so he needed to set an example. He promised himself he'd be better. He had to be.

     His thoughts carried him far. Before Peter knew it be was standing outside a door labeled "Mrs. Eastwood", and he shoved his complex thoughts aside, prepping a different mindset. First day of school! Yay! 

     Peter stepped into the classroom. It was clear that most of the kids knew each other, as they were chatting happily about their summers. There were a couple of kids like him, though. New kids sitting quietly, unsure of themselves. Peter put his tissues and Clorox wipes on the counter next to a bunch of the same items and went to his seat.

     And right on time, too! For just as Peter sat down, a bell rang, probably to signal the start of class. Mrs. Eastwood stood up.

     "You heard it. That's the bell. Everybody to your seats, please." She herded a few stragglers to their desks. Mrs. Eastwood went on to explain that she had organized them into five groups, each with a number. Peter's group was group four. Mrs. Eastwood called each group up to the front of the classroom to introduce themselves (their name and whose class they had been in last year. 

     Group one was "Olivia Barahona, Mason Blackham, Kitara Burnside, Karli Congdon, and Fatima Contreras."

     Group two was " Nadia Davis, Lucas Galovich, Jackson Hair, Jocson Hair, and Angeleeya Hamilton. "

     Group three was "Jacklynn Huff, Hunter Jarvis, Katherine Johnson, Drew Jorgenson, Jasmine Matute, and Emmanuel Montiel."

     Peter didn't pay attention to these kids really, except to hear their names. When his group was called, hi did pay attention. 

    A girl with long red hair and dimples announced, "Hi! I'm Camille Murphy! I was in Miss Seely's class last year."

    A girl with short blond hair and freckles said shyly, " I'm Sierra Ogden, and I was also in Miss Seely's in third grade. "

    "My name is Bradley Peay and I had Mrs. Becker!" Said a boy with military style blond hair and rather large ears. 

    " I'm Reagan Pierce!! I had Mr. Creighton in third grade! "Said a girl with brown pigtails in a singsong voice. 

    Finally it was Peter's turn. "Um, hi. I'm Peter. Parker. And uh, I'm new." He felt like a complete idiot. 

    " Its okay. I was new last year and I totally embarrassed myself. " Sierra whispered to Peter while group five announced that their names were "Joseph Rentschler, Zechariah Swarnes, Aurora Workman, Jacob Yarrington, and Nikolas Zimmerle."

    " Yeah. " said Reagan, "she dropped her lunch tray in front of the whole school! It was hilarious!"

    Sierra reached across the table and pinched Reagan, so Peter knew they were joking. Reagan helped a d went to lunch her back but Mrs. Eastwood had noticed. "Group four! Settle down please!"

    The class began to work on their first assignment. Each kid was given a piece of paper with his/ her name on it and was told to draw things about themself. "Want to sit with me and my friend at lunch?" Sierra asked him. 

    " Sure, " Peter said. He drew several Star Wars figures and a computer with some codes on it. Then he added a couple spiders, because why not? Spider's are fascinating. As they worked on their drawings, Peter and Sierra chatted. And Peter decided he was going to like this school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title for the next chapter is "Annie".  
> Any guesses why?


	15. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets off work early and joins Tony and Peter for a movie night. Things do not go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I decided to try for some fluff. Let me know if it worked or not.
> 
> This chapter takes place in August 2010.

     " Shall I alert Mr. Stark to your presence, Miss Potts? " JARVIS asked.

     "Sure," Pepper said, heading towards the stairs anyway. She was interrupted by Peter.

     "Hey Miss Potts!" He said. " what're you doing here? "

     Pepper smiled. "The meeting ended earlier than I expected, so I thought I'd come over for a bit to say hello to you and your dad." She held up the box in her hands. "And I brought Chinese food."

     That earned her a whoop from Peter. "Hey," he said thoughtfully, " we were gonna have a movie night. Do you wanna stay for that? " 

     "You should probably ask Tony before you invite me to stay for a movie night." Pepper said with a chuckle.

     " Ok. " Peter said. He turned towards the stairs. "Can Miss Potts stay for movie night?"

      Tony came over and missed Pepper on the cheek. " Absolutely. " he took the box from Pepper's hsnds. "Thanks for getting me dinner."

     Peter looked outraged. " _Us._ She got  _us_ dinner. Not just  _you!"_

     " Whatever you say. " said Tony. "Now, how about you help Pepper choose a movie to watch while I... while I put this delicious food in the kitchen."

     Peter glared at Tony. He walked over to Pepper, took the box of Chinese takeout from her, and walked into the kitchen with it. Tony frowned. "Ooo-kay, then. Guess I'll help you choose what to watch."

     " Tony. I don't care what movie it is. Let the kid pick or something. " Pepper said. This was supposed to be their movie night, after all. Tony rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "What!?" Asked Pepper, more than just a little bit confused. 

     With another roll of his eyes, Tony explained. "The kid has chosen  _every. Single. Night._ And he always chooses the exact. Same. Thing. Ya know, I used to  _like_ Star Wars." He threw up his hands. " Not anymore! "  Pepper could tell he wasn't serious. (At least, not totally.) It was just that Tony had grown to care for this kid. A lot, by the looks of it. Tony gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeaase let's watch something else!"

     " Alright. " said Pepper begrudgingly.

 

 

 

 

     "What movie is this, Miss Potts?" asked Peter as they settled down for movie night. 

     "It's called "Annie". It's one of my favorites." Pepper replied. " I think you'll like it. "

      Peter looked thoughtful. "Does it have spaceships?"

      " No. "

      "Lasers?"

      " No. "

      "Explosions?"

      " Robots? "

      "No."

      " Aliens? "

      "No."

      Peter flopped down onto the couch. " It doesn't sound like I'm going to like this movie at all! " 

     Pepper and Tony just looked on in amusement. 

      A look of horror crossed Peter's face. "This isn't the kind of movie where they spontaneously start dancing and singing about morals, is it?" He asked fearfully.

     Both adults laughed at his description. " Actually, that's exactly right. " Tony said. 

     "Oh, well." Peter said. " I guess I'll watch it if it's your favorite, Miss Potts. "

     Pepper melted just a little. "Good."

     It had been awhile since Pepper watched " Annie", so she had a lot of fun watching Annie and the other foster girls, as well as Mrs. Hannigan again. "Baby" made her cry like always, and the scene in the kitchen where Annie tries to cook cracked her up. By the end, Pepper was super caught up in the movie.

     So when Peter ran off to his room crying as soon as the credits started rolling, she was confused. So was Tony. "What in the world, kid?" He muttered. 

    Neither of them tried to follow Peter, just staring at where he had disappeared. Pepper turned toward Tony. "What was that all about?" She asked.

     " I haven't the slightest clue. " Tony said.

     They say in silence for a bit. Pepper wondered what had set Peter off. It hadn't been the movie, had- oh. Oh. Oh boy. It had been the movie. "I think the plot of Annie hit a little too close to home."

     " What? " Tony said.

     "Orphan goes to live with super rich famous owner of a tech company. Sound familiar?" 

     The look on Tony 's face said it all. 

     "Come on." Pepper said gently. " Lets go talk to him. "

     

 

 

     Tony tapped softly on Peter 's door, then entered. The sound of his sobbing quiet only slightly. Tony sat on the bed beside Peter. "What's wrong, kiddo?" 

     Peter didn't answer for a moment. Then he let out a strangled cry. " I miss my mom and dad and May and Ben! " He collapsed on Tony. If Tony was surprised, he didn't show it. 

     Pepper watched Tony absently run his fingers through Peter's curly brown hair. "I know Pete." He said. " I miss my momma, too. " Pepper noticed that he didn't mention his dad. Oh, well. She sensed that they needed fatyer/ son time, and slipped out.

 

     Peter tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

     Tony didn't bother to correct him. "It's okay. It's okay. Sometimes when you're sad, what you really need is a good cry." His cheeks were wet, and he realized he wasn't the only one crying. Peter put his head on Tony's lap and quickly soaked through his jeans with tears. It made Tony feel awkward and uncomfortable , but he didn't move. After who knows how long, Peter's breathing evened out and the tears stopped. Thinking Peter was asleep, he started to get up.

     Peter gave a soft, whimper. "Come back daddy." That was probably when it dawned on him. Whether he liked it or not, for better or for worse, Tony Stark was a father. A father determined to break the cycle of shame. Knowing that Howard would have walked away was the  reason Tony turned and eat back on the bed, determined to make his son happy.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter thinking about "Annie" from like 2014, not 1998, and by the time I realized that I was already done writing and proofreading this chapter. So whatever. Just wanted to let you know that I was aware of the mistake. I just don't care enough to fix it. (Cause it's like 2 in the morning my time.)
> 
> Also the part where Peter is like "Does this movie have spaceships? Lasers?" Etc. ? If you have an idea of something else Peter should ask about (i.e. "Does this movie have ninjas?) Id be happy to see them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos and love!!! <3


	16. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has lunch with Sierra and her friends, and he:  
> -tells a little white lie  
> -settles a longstanding argument (sort of)  
> -realizes something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am trying to post on a weekly basis but what with my birthday on Sunday and my brother getting married on Saturday it's been a busy week.
> 
> Also this chapter takes place immediately after chapter 14, so technically before chapter 15, but I'm too lazy to try to figure out a way to switch the order of the chapters. (If that's even possible.) Deal with it.
> 
> This chapter takes place in August 2010.

     "Come on, Peter!" Said Sierra. They and the rest of their class were walking in line to the cafeteria for lunch.

     Peter dragged his feet, going extra slow. "I'm going..." He said, fake panting, " as fast... as I... can..."

     Sierra laughed. "Come  _on!_ " 

     " Peter! Sierra! " said Mrs. Eastwood sharply. Suddenly the whole class was looking at them. "Quiet in the halls!"

     They quieted immediately and continued, but once Mrs. Eastwood's back was turned Peter screwed up his face and said in a nasally whisper, "Quiet in the halls! Quiet in the halls!" Both children dissolved into a fit of silent laughter, walking bent double. 

     The cafeteria was a generic enough room for an elementary school. High ceiling, scuffed tile floor, basketball hoops folded up on the walls, lunch tables in orderly rows across the room, a carpeted stage at one end and a lunch serving counter thingy on the other. The class was split into two groups, home lunch kids and school lunch kids. Peter and Sierra got into the school lunch line, along with about half their class. 

     School lunch was something called "Wild Mike's Pizza Bites", which Sierra explained was basically mini breadsticks filled with Mozzarella cheese, and pizza sauce that you could dip them into. 

      After getting his lunch, Peter followed Sierra to a table that was mostly deserted except for two kids, a boy and a girl. 

      "Hey Sierra!" Said the girl. " How was your summer? "

      "It was good." Said Sierra. " Okay guys, I got someone I want you to meet. This is Peter, he's in Mrs. Eastwood's class with me. Peter, these are my friends Leo and Hope. " Leo was a short (even shorter than Peter) Hispanic looking kid with longish black hair and a crooked nose. Hope was a tall, slender girl with chin length hair the color of milk coffee and laughing blue-gray eyes. They both, like Sierra, had gone California tans that made Peter feel very pale.

       "Hi," Peter said. 

       " Nice to meet you. " said Hope.

      "Welcome to the Jefferson Elementary cafegymitorium!" Leo grinned.

      What in the world? Peter tilted his head in confusion. " The what? "

      Leo rolled his eyes. "The cafeteria gym auditorium! Duh!" 

      Sierra slapped Leo's arm. 

      "Ow!" He yelped. " What was that for? "

      "Don't be rude!" She replied. 

      Leo feined shock. " Me?  _Rude!? "_

      "You said "duh" after you told him what the cafegymitorium was. That could potentially make a person feel like you thought he was stupid or something. " Nope chimed in. 

      Leo opened his mouth to defend himself, but Peter, who'd been silent for a time, spoke up. "It's okay. He wasn't trying to make me feel stupid and he didn't." 

      " Alright then." s said Sierra.

      "So," said Leo, placing his fingertips together and eyeing Peter over them. " You're the new kid. "

      "I- well I'm new, but I'm not  _the_ new kid. There has to be other new kids besides just me this year." Peter said, a bit unsettled by Leo's vague resemblance to some sort of generic bad guy. He

      "Whatever. You're the new kid. You must have some stories to tell. Where'd you live before and how d you end up here?" 

      " Don't grill him, Leo! " said Sierra.

       Leo rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mother? You don't need to reprimand everything I do, sheesh!" He

      Despite that, Leo's, Hope's, and Sierra's eyes were all on him. They wanted an answer to Leo's question. Peter wasn't prepared for this- he couldn't tell them the truth! And even if he did, it's not like they'd believe him. So he improvised. "I, um, used to live in New York City. Queens, actually... With my, my parents. But uh, stuff happened and my dad and I came out here. " There! Technically the truth, if not all of it. 

      "So your parents are divorced?" Asked Sierra.

      " Uh, yeah I guess. " said Peter. A little white lie. Because telling his new friends that his mom was dead would create awkwardness, which he didn't want.

      "That's okay." Sierra smiled. " Mine have been divorced since I was five. "

      " My dad left my mom before I was born. " Said Leo. Whelp. That was one thing the two boys had in common. Though Leo had created the awkward moment that Peter had been trying so hard to avoid. Ugh.

      Hope quickly broke the silence. "So, Peter, what do you like?"

      Peter was relieved. " I like Star Wars. "

      "You do?" Said Sierra. " Cool! What's your favorite? "

      "What do you mean?" Peter asked. 

      Leo explained. "We have this long-standing argument about which is better, the originals of the prequels. I say the originals are far superior. "

      "I prefer the prequels." Said Hope.

      " And I say that Star Wars is Star Wars, original, prequel or TV show. " said Sierra. 

      Peter thought about it. He thought hard. It was a difficult choice, but he finally made it. "I'm siding with Sierra. Star Wars is Star Wars, original, prequel, or TV show."

      Sierra smiled. Leo looked satisfied. Only Hope pressed the matter. " Are you sure you don't like the prequels just a _little bit better? "_ she begged.

     "Aw, come on!" Said Leo. " You only like the prequels because you have a crush on Jake Lloyd! "

     "I do not!" Hope said indignantly.

     If you've ever seen passionate Star Wars fans debate which is better, prequels or originals, you know it can get intense. Peter looked on happily. All his school life, he'd only ever had one friend. Flash. Peter had thought that Flash was a great friend, but now he realized he had been wrong. Flash was manipulative and threatening, insensitive and bossy. And while Peter had only known Sierra, Leo, and Hope for a very short time, he was pretty sure they were none of these things. He was pretty sure they were real friends.

     "If this is what real friendship is," Peter thought, " I like it. I like it a lot. "

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you looking for more Irondad and Spiderson moments, whatever. This fic is called Story of a Spider for a reason. It focuses on Peter's story, which is the MCU from his perspective, Irondad Spiderson moments, and the day to day life of an American kid.
> 
> Who else is excited for Spiderman: Far From Home? Only 15 more days!


	17. Thomas Hallon: Threat Identified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may have escaped Flash, but he seems to be a target for bullies, and this one is indefinitely more threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is kind of a short chapter. Idk why. I just, well, cliffhanger warning.
> 
> Also if you noticed, I added the tag "hurt Peter parker". Don't worry. Peter will be fine. Mostly. ;)
> 
> This chapter takes place in September 2010.

     "Don't you think that they kind of overdid it with the CGI and stuff in the prequels? Like, there was almost too much...  _jedi."_ Leo was saying.

     Hope looked offended. " There can never be "too much" jedi!!! "

     "Ugh, I just don't understand how you can like those movies. Especially Episode II!" Leo shuddered. 

     Peter raised his eyebrows at Sierra. 

     The girl shrugged. "This is normal. But give us a chance. I hope we didn't scare you away on the first day, 'cause usually..." Her voice trailed off. Sierra appeared to be looking concerned at something behind Peter. " Uh-oh. "

     Peter followed her gaze, and immediately noticed a kid who looked very out of place. Leo had told him that right now there were only fourth graders outside at recess, but this kid was at least a head taller than the others. Peter guessed he had probably been held back. The kid was wide, too. Not "fat" wide, "muscular" wide. He had the kind of "back off, or else" mean look that Peter associated with bullies, and he was headed straight for them. 

     "Who's that?" Peter asked, pointing.

     " That's Big Tommy. " said Leo. "You don't wanna mess with him."

     " Why not? "

     Sierra sighed. "You'll see. It'll be over soon enough. But until then- were gonna miss you, Peter."

     Peter opened his mouth to ask Sierra what she meant when she said she'd miss him, but by then Big Tommy had reached their little group. " New kid! " Big Tommy said, "my name's Thomas Hallon. You can call me Big Tommy."

     " Hello. I'm Peter. " said Peter, trying to seem confident. 

     "Nice to meet you, Peter." Big Tommy's expression implied somewhat the opposite. " Now you see, we've got a little...  _initiation_ for new kids here at Jefferson. " He was clearly waiting for Peter to ask what the initiation was. When Peter didnt, Big Tommy continued. "It's simple. All you have to do is "accidentally" trip someone. Then you flip them off, call them an asshole, and you're done. Piece of cake. "

     But it wasn't. Peter knew that grown ups and teenagers swore and flipped each other off all the time. He himself had sworn once or twice, and Peter had flipped someone off before (admittedly that someone was a seagull that had stolen his granola bar when he was six, but still). School was different. At his old school, a kid would quickly get suspended for doing what Big Tommy wanted him to do, and Peter figured Jefferson was no different. Even if it wouldn't have gotten him in trouble, Peter didn't want to be mean for no reason.

     He cleared his throat. "And if I didn't go through with your initiation?" Peter heard Hope made a worried sort of gasping whine at his words. 

     "I fight you." Big Tommy cracked his knuckles threateningly. " I won't get in trouble because my dads the district superintendent. "

     Peter turned to place at his new friends. Hope looked dejected. Sierra was giving him a look that was half sympathetic, half encouraging, in a sad way. Leo said "Just get it over with, dude." Peter realized thst, for them, Big Tommy's "initiation" was a part of life. They had probably all done it. That, Peter decided, was not cool.

     Big Tommy was growing impatient. "So? What will you choose, new kid? Option one: do the damn initiation already. Option two: fight me."

     " I choose... " Peter pretended to consider the proposal, though his mind was already made up. "...option three. Run!" He took off sprinting towards the crowded playground before Big Tommy could fully comprehend what he'd said. Peter looked back just long enough to see his friend's shocked faces, and Big Tommy beginning to chase him. Turning his head back to look in front of him, Peter began to scan the swiftly approaching playground- there was someone he needed to find. 

     Frantically, Peter scanned the crowd of fourth graders for Camille's long red hair. At last, he spotted he chatting with a large group of friends near the monkey bars. Just as he'd hoped. Peter circled and zigzagged a few times to be sure that Big Tommy had lost him. Then, slowing down, he neared the monkey bars.  "Camille!" He called. 

    Her face widened into a perfect smile. " Peter! " Camille turned to her friends. "Hey guys, this is-"

    Peter cut her off, still panting he managed to say, "Big Tommy... Initiation... Hide me?"

    Camille understood in an instant. "Sure thing." Her friends had been watching with interest , and now they looked expectantly at her, wondering what to do. "Listen up, everybody. This here is Peter. He's a new kid. So, obviously, Big Tommy 's after him. Act like he's one of our own, m'kay?"

     There were mumbled of acknowledgement, "okay"s and "got it"s all around. Camille took off her "California National Parks Council" hat and plunked it on Peter's head. Her friends all crowded around, chattering, hiding the father short Peter from view. 

     Camille looked down at him. "You're one of us now. But this is just temporary, just for today, m'kay? Special favor for the new kid. We don't want to mess with Big Tommy. Nobody does."

     " Thanks. " Peter said.

     "No problem." Said Camille. 

     None of Camille's friends (including Camille) really talked to Peter seeing as they didn't know him, but Peter was fine with that. It allowed him to think. He had to take down Big Tommy somehow. Present the school board with such solid, obvious evidence that even Big Tommy's superintendent dad would have to admit that his son was a bully. But how?

 

 

 

 

     Running and hiding from Big Tommy during recess became a regular occurrence over the next few weeks. It wasn't constant. Sometimes Peter had completely Big Tommy free days, other days Big Tommy just glared and cracked his knuckles. There were other new kids for Big Tommy to torment, after all. But some days, like today, Peter had to run- those were his last favorite days. He could tell Mr. Stark (he really should get used to calling Stark "dad") but his dad would probably either do nothing, or make a mountain out of a molehill. Neither was at all helpful.

     So he ran. And hid. Peter's advantages? He was small, he was fast, and he was smart. Though he was running out of people who were willing to hide him. Big Tommy chased Peter under the playground and in swirls around the four square and basketball courts. Peter did not have a destination in mind, but he figured he should get one. There was a lot of people on the playground bridge, that should work. 

     Peter ran back towards the bridge, Big Tommy in pursuit. He lunged up the stairs, and found himself trapped. Peter realized that a confused crowd of fourth graders on the father small section of playground he'd chosen, all pushing and shoving, was a recipe for disaster. Big Tommy joined the fray, Peter knew that the bully knew where he was. 

     Big Tommy pushed and shoved harder than anyone else. The crowd abruptly gave way. The larger boy barreled towards the smaller one, trying to stop himself. But he had too much momentum. Big Tommy crashed into Peter. Peter reached desperately behind with his right arm to grab the railing, but it wasn't there. He realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was standing in front of a ladder. Behind him was nothing but empty air.

    The chaser regained his balance. The chased didn't. Peter stood on the edge of the playground for a moment, flailing his arms. Then he fell. It wasn't very far, only about six feet, but his angle (and his luck) was bad. Peter landed on his right arm with a wet snap. He felt an excruciating pain in that area, and then he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.  
> Am I sorry? No. Mwahahahaha!
> 
> Though, honestly, this story is kind of written on the fly (I have no story outline) so I'm not sure what comes next, either.


	18. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> The PoVs on this chapter are all over the place. If it confused you please tell me. 
> 
> This chapter takes place in September 2010.

     "Peter!" Leo said, " are you okay? "

     On the ground, Peter groaned and rolled over. No, he was not okay. His right arm was on fire. Peter was seriously afraid to look at it, but he did anyway, and he immediately felt like he was going to throw up. It sort of looked like he'd grown an extra elbow, halfway between his wrist and his original elbow, his arm was so crooked.Leo voiced Peter's thoughts. 

     "Oh. No you're not." He said.

    Hope stepped in. " Don't scare him Leo! " she squatted down next to Peter. "You're fine."

    Peter knew he wasn't . He was in too much pain, so he just raised his eyebrows at her. 

    "A!right. You're not fine. But you will be- I'll go get a teacher or something." She ran off . Moments later, she returned with a recess aid close behind. By this time, a large crowd had gathered around Peter and the recess aid, a an most kids called "Miss Jo", had to push through.

     Miss Jo sort of freaked out when she saw Peter. "Oh my word! What happened!?"

     Leo shrugged. Peter managed to gesture towards the bridge with his left hand. "...fell off..."

     For some strange reason, Miss Jo looked as though she thought there was more to the story. But all she said was, "Well, whatever happened, we need to get you to a hospital. ASAP." Hope and Leo and Miss Jo helped Peter stand up. Miss Jo put her arm around his shoulders and began to gently guide him inside.

     "At least my leg's not broken," Peter thought. Then suddenly, now that his body had be one aware he was getting help, the pain in his definitely broken arm intensified. the good news was that it no longer felt like it was on fire, and the bad news was that it felt like someone was raking a knife through his right arm, over and over again. Peter's blood was like lava. Black spots began to dance before his eyes.

     He was in so much win that Peter didn't realize they had made it inside the school building until they were talking to the nurse. Peter was pretty sure he knew her name, but his entire thought process at that moment was "OWWW!" , so he didn't remember the nurse's name or register the brief conversation she had with Miss Jo. 

     The nurse sat Peter down on a cot in her office and said something. She said it again. When she spoke a third time, he caught the last part of the sentence. "...your name?" Did she want to know his name? Okay, okay. Peter could tell her that. Right.

     After several seconds Peter was able to reply. "Pe- Peter. Peter Par- Parker."

     The last thing Peter was aware of before passing out was the nurse leaving a mesage for Mr. Stark. If course Mr Stark couldn't be bothered to answer a phone call about Peter. Why would he?

 

 

 

 

     Tony couldn't remember when he'd last slept. Who keeps track of that? He knew that he hadn't slept on Wednesday night because he had the strangest nightmare that he was back in Afganistan but Peter was there too. Tony knew he hadn't slept Thursday night for fear of that nightmare. Whether or not her slept on Tuesday night, he was too tired to say. 

     Sleeping is overrated, anyway.

     On another note, JARVIS had been programmed to adapt, right? Well, for some reason her developed a block about Peter's name. Peter had a aversion to bring called "Mr. Parker", maybe because it made him think of his late uncle. Anyway, JARVIS called Peter "Mr. Parker", no matter how many times Peter (very politely) corrected him.

     So as soon as Peter was at school, Tony temporary disabled his AI in order to correct the block. The plan was to surprise Peter after school by having JARVIS greet Peter by his first name instead of his last. 

     Tony's phone was upstairs on the kitchen counter and his rock music in the workshop was on at top volume. So when he received several calls from Jefferson Elementary, he was completely oblivious. Especially after he fell asleep at the workshop table.

 

 

 

 

     Molly briefly debated calling Mr. Stark a fifth time, but decided that Mr Stark was a very busy msn. Instead she called the next number on Peter Parker's emergency contacts list, a Pepper Potts.

     "Hello," said a woman's voice, " you've reached Pepper Potts. How can I help you? "

     Molly cleared her throat. "Hello. My name is Molly Parsons. I'm the nurse at Jefferson Elementary in Malibu-"

     Pepper interrupted her. "Is Peter okay!?" 

     " Well, he had some sort of accident on the playground, and seems to have broken his arm. Could you please come and take him to the hospital? "

     "Oh dear," said Pepper. " I would love to help Peter, but I'm actually on a business trip in New York City right now, so... "

    That would make it rather difficult to get Peter. "Okay. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, it's just that Mr Stark isn't answering his phone."

    " Its fine, really. No bother. I don't know why Tony isn't answering his phone, but I'll try calling him myself. "

   " Thank you. Goodbye. "

     "Goodbye!"

    That was a dud, too, then. Luckily for peter, there was still one more number on the list. Molly quickly called it, and was answered by a man's voice. " This is James Rhodes. "

   "Hello. My name is Molly Parsons,and ima nurse at Jefferson Elementary school."

   Mr Rhodes said , "okay..."

   " The school Peter attends. " Molly prompted.

    "Is everything alright?"

    " Peter had an accident on the playground and broke his arm. Mr Stark isn't answering his phone, and Miss Potts is in New York City. Are you in town and could you get Peter to a hospital? "

     "Lucky for Peter I am actually in town. I can be there in... 15 minutes. And I'll call Tony."

     " Thank you. "

     "Of course."

     So Molly hung up, still in shock that she'd called Tony Stark, as well as his best friend and the CEO of Stark Industries.

 

 

 

     "Tony!!! Answer the flipping phone!!!" Rhodey yelled in frustration as the call went to voicemail for the 3 0th time in half that many minutes. He had considered stopping by Tony's place to figure out why he wasn't answering, but decided that Peter needed t be his priority. Rhodey was Peter's sort of uncle, after all. 

     He pulled into the parking lot of Jefferson Elementary roughly twenty minutes after receiving a call from the nurse. Rhodey was very glad hed chosen this particular day to drop by. 

     The parking lot was oddly full, and it took several minutes to get to the front doors of the school from where Rhodey had parked, but it felt like hours. Despite having only met the kid twice, Rhodey was worried about the sweet little nine-year-old. 

     A plump woman with short curly brown hair greeted Rhodey urgently at the door. "I'm Molly Parsons. The nurse. Thank you again for coming to help Peter."

    " Its no problem at all. " Rhodey assured Molly as he followed her to her office. star was sitting on a cot in the office, looking only half conscious, holding his right arm with his left, and clearly in pain. 

     Rhodey sat down next to Peter. "Hey kid. It's me, your uncle Rhodey. "

    Peter sort of half smiled and focused his eyes on Rhodey. 

    "I'm going to take you to a hospital to fix that arm." He gestured to Peter's oddly bent right arm.

    Peter nodded and tried to stand up, only to fall back down. "Uncle Rhodey? I don't feel so good..."

    Eventually, what happened was that Rhodey had to carry Peter out to the car. A boy and girl in a class just walking inside from recess looked worried at Peter. Guessing that these were Peter's friends, but not wanting to stop and talk, Rhodey tried to give the two kids a reassuring smile. 

   Peter evidently was a very independent person. He insisted on buckling his seatbelt with one hand instead of having Rhodey do it for him. But they did get going after a few minutes of struggle. Peter was clearly in pain, but Rhodey didn't see him cry at any point during the car ride, their time in the waiting room, or at the hospital. Not even when they erupt the broken arm. 

     Afterwards Rhodey asked Peter why he didn't cry, even though he was definitely hurting a lot. 

     The little boy replied, "Yeah, it hurt a lot, but plenty of people have been through a lot worse than a broken arm. So I just kept thinking that I'm lucky this is the most physical pain I've ever been in. I guess that's why I didn't cry."

    Rhodey thought it possible that they could get into a really deep conversation about tyat, but he decided to let Tony have that as a father -son heart to heart. But before that could happen, Rhodey was going to chew out his best friend, regardless of whether excuse Tony had for not answering the phone.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Sierra isn't in this chapter It's because she wasn't at school that day. She was like sick.


	19. I'll (try my hardest to) always be there for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels horrible when he wakes up and finds out that he wasn't there when Peter needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post yesterday, but I decided to do some deep cleaning and it took waaay longer than I thought it would. Luckily this chapters just a day late.
> 
> This chapter takes place in September 2010.

     Tony woke up. Huh, that was odd- he couldn't remember falling asleep. Vaguely Tony became aware that he'd been awakened by someone shaking him. He felt like a slice of pizza being pulled first from the pie, the cheese of sleep still connecting him to the pie of unconsciousness. Despite this feeling, Tony lifted his head to see who had shaken him.

     His best friend Rhodey stood in front of him, arms crossed and looking very, very annoyed. Maybe even angry. "Took you long enough to wake up." He said.

     "Mmm." Tony acknowledged his sleepiness. "What- (he suppressed a yawn) what time is it?"

     Rhodey's glare didn't soften, but he did reply. " Almost six. "

     That woke Tony up completely. He had no time to be sleepy in his horror. Jumping up from his chair and rushing towards the exit of the lab, Tony groaned loudly berating know own idiocy. Peter had gotten out of school three hours ago! His poor kid, all alone. 

     "Whoa! Just where do you think you're going?" Rhodey stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

     Tony looked at his best friend like he was some kind of idiot. "I have to pick Peter up from school! He's probably freaking out, all alone!" Not to mention that Tony felt like he was following in his father's footsteps.

     "Actually you don't need to do that. The school called me at two thirty, after  _you_ didn't answer when they called you  _five times!"_ Rhodey said, suddenly angry.

     Now Tony was confused. "...what? Peter doesn't get out of school until three. Why would they call you at two thirty?"

     Rhodey continued as if he hadn't heard Tony. "Y'know, Tony, you better have an excellent reason for not answering. You better have an explanation for why a nine year old kid had to sit in the nurse's office of his elementary school with a broken arm, waiting for a father who never showed up? I sure hope there's a good reason your son had to go to the hospital with a man he barely knew instead of his dad, because it not, it'll be a while before I'm able to talk to you again, Tony."

     " Broken arm? Hospital? Wha- what? " Tony sputtered. "How!?"

     "So you really didn't get those calls, then."

     Tony sighed. " Of course not! I've had JARVIS temporarily disabled to fix a bug since this morning. And my phone... My phones upstairs somewhere. I wouldn't have heard it ring! But that's irrelevant. Peter has a broken arm? Tell me about that! "

      The look on Rhodey's face softened. "Honestly Tones, I don't know much more than you. The school nurse told me he had an accident or some sort on the playground, and I didn't try to get any more out of him."

     " Why not? " asked Tony, slightly peeved.

     "Because that's something his dad should do." Rhodey said, giving Tony a meaningful look. 

     Tony realized what Rhodey expected him to do. "Where's Peter?" He asked.

     "Upstairs in his room," was the reply. He

 

 

 

     Many stereotypical fiction novels had taught Tony that some kids have signs on their doors, handmade or store bought. Instructions ("Eddie's room, knock to enter"), warnings (no girls/boys allowed), or just names (Jaquelyn's Residence). Peter's door had none of these things. It was just plain wood, painted white and the doorknob and hinges looked brand-new. There was a small debt in the upper right corner of Peter's bedroom door, and Tony had no idea why. Tony knew these things because he'd been standing outside his son's bedroom for a good five minutes, staring at the door while he worked up the nerve to knock. It shouldn't have been so hard, and yet for some reason, it was.

     Fear of becoming a distant "bad dad" like his own father eventually convinced Tony to raise a fist and knock. A muffled voice inside answered after several moments. "Come in."

     Tony had bought Peter some thick curtains sometime in July, after Peter mentioned having trouble sleeping when it was light out. Now these were  pulled tightly over the window, making Peter's bedroom totally dark. When Tony opened the door, light from the hallway spilled inside, illuminating a section of the floor and a quivering lump under the Star Wars comforter on the bed. 

     Slowly, Tony crossed the room and say down on the bed beside the lump. He reached up and pulled back the blanket to reveal Peter curled in fetal position. "Peter..." Tony said softly. The little boy sat up. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his curly brown hair was plastered to his sweaty face. Peter's right arm was in a blue cast that reached from his palm to halfway between his elbow and his shoulder. 

     "Hey," Peter said shakily. 

     " I'm sorry I didn't come pick you up. I was in the lab and I fell asleep. " Tony knew this wasn't a very good excuse, but he wanted to save the whole 'JARVIS calling Peter, Peter ' surprise for later.

     "S'okay." Peter shrugged. Tony had wanted to ask Peter how his arm was broken, but seeing this exausted, vulnerable little kid in front of him, Tony decided that question could wait for later as well. Instead he simply asked. "Besides the obvious injury, are you okay?"

     Peter just nodded.

     Tony stood up and took a step in the direction of the door. "You sure?"

     Peter nodded again.

     " Okay... " Tony sensed something bothering Peter, but the kid was clearly tired so Tony didn't push it. Just as he was stepping out of the room, he heard a strangled sob. Tony whirled around. "Peter!?"

     The boy took several deep breaths, trying to control himself, but then he burst out, "I thought- I thought y-you d-d-didn't c-care!" Peter dissolved into tears.

    Tony was horrified. Peter had sat alone in the school nurse's office, probably listening to the nurse calling Tony. Probably listening to the nurse leaving a message and calling Tony again. And again. And again. Probably thinking Tony was too busy, too famous to care about a nine year old boy who was in pain. Even if said boy was Tony's own son. 

    For all his rashness and idiocy, Tony Stark didn't break a single bone until he was thirty eight. So he didn't quite get that feeling. But Tony Stark grew up with a father who proffered to love from a distance. A father who recorded messages for future Tony of him saying "My greatest creation is you.", But while alive never bothered to tell Tony he loved him, or even that he liked him. Peter was Tony's chance to break the cycle of shame. But so far, Tony was doing just as bad as his dad.  

     "Oh, Petey." Tony said. He didn't know where the nickname came from, but he liked it. Tony arranged himself so that his arm was around Peter and Peter was leaning on his shoulder. They sat like that for a number of minutes while Tony sorted through this thought to figure out what he wanted to say.

     "Look, kiddo. I know I'm doing a crappy job of it right now, but I really want to be your dad. I want to be a part of your life. I want us to love each other. So I'm telling you now, Petey... If you ever want to talk- whether you're sad or happy or proud or confused- don't ever be afraid to talk to me. Even if I look busy, even if I  _am_ busy, I give you full permission to interrupt me. No matter what."

     " No matter what? "Asked Peter.

     "No matter what." Tony replied. " Because even though I've only known you for a couple of months, you're the most important thing in my life. "

     "I'm more important than Pepper?" Peter asked, as it he found this hard to believe.

     "Pepper's a close second. But don't you tell her I said that." Tony teased.

     Peter developed a mischievous grin. "Whatever you say."

      " But seriously. Sometimes I'll mess up. Sometimes I'll be a crappy dad. But that's because I'm still figuring this whole parenting thing out, and because no one's perfect. But, I'll try my hardest to always be there for you. Got it? "

     A precious angelicly sweet smile spread across the face of Tony's son. Peter nodded and burrowed into Tony's chest. His breathing quickly evened out, and he began to shore gently.

     Tony knew that Peter should change into pajamas and brush his teeth. He had no idea whether Peter'd had dinner. "Food and hygiene are so overrated," Tony thought. Then, carefully so as not to wake the kid up, Tony snuggled himself and Peter under the Star Wars comforter. He wrapped his arms productively around his son, as if to signify that he would never let anything hurt peter. Soon he too was fast asleep. 

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!!! FYI I appreciate any kind of feedback.


	20. Don't worry. I've got a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Yay for 200 kudos!!!

     "So, Pete, you gonna tell me how you broke that arm?" Tony asked. The two of them were sitting at the kitchen island, eating dinner (pizza). Tony had been meaning to ask Peter the question all weekend, but only now had he worked up the nerve to do so, feigning casual-ness. 

    Peter shifted nervously on his seat, a sure sign he was hiding something. "D-didn't uncle Rhodey tell you?"

      _Nice try, kiddo._ " No, no. Rhodey good me that the school nurse told him you had a, how did he put it, "accident on the playground." Want to talk about it? " Tony said. He was still new at this whole parenting thing, but Tony was pretty sure he had reason to be concerned.

    Determinedly looking at anything other than Tony (the sunset, the floor, the empty pizza box, his own holey socks), Peter shook his head. "No. Not really, no."

     _Okay then._ "That wasn't a question. Come on Pete, spit it out." Was Tony being too harsh? Oh dear. He hoped not. 

     The kid squirmed and then finally sighed. " Its kind of stupid, actually. " Peter paused a moment before continuing. "I was... Playing tag."

     " Tag? " Tony raised an eyebrow.

     "Yeah. You know, where one person is it and he chases the other kids-"

     Tony cut him off there. "I know what tag is, kid. But what does it have to do with you breaking your arm?"

      Blushing profusely, Peter continued. "I was playing tag, and the kid who was it, he was chasing me, y'know? And I'm not super fast, so I ran up on the playground 'cause there was a bunch of people there and I thought I could lose him. But like, the playground was all slippery since it rained Friday morning-"

      "Wait. It rained?" Tony asked.

      For a split second, Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights. He quickly replaced the expression with a mask of calm. "Y-yep. It, it rained on Friday. Just a little though. Right before recess. So the playground was a little slippery."

     Tony felt strongly that his son was lying, but he shoved the feeling aside and chose not to question Peter's story. After all, why would someone lie about something as trivial as whether or not it rained?

    " So- so anyway, " Peter continued, "the kid who was It kind of slipped and I slipped and he crashed into me, and I was standing at the top of the ladder so I just sort off... Fell off the playground. It was only like five feet, but I'm just really unlucky." 

     Peter was hiding something. Tony wasn't sure what, but he knew his kid was hiding something- lying about how his arm was broken. But why?

 

 

 

 

      Peter's dad had offered to let him stay home from school on Monday, but Peter didn't want to. If he did, his friends would be worried, and besides, what was the point in staying home from school. It's not like he was puking or running a fever or something. 

     When he got to school Sierra (who'd been absent on Friday) immediately wanted to know why Peter's right arm was in a cast. And if she could sign it. The latter was "I guess" and the former was "I'll tell you and Hope and Leo at lunch." Sierra seemed a bit put out, but she didn't bother Peter again. Lunchtime rolled around, and Peter explained.

     Sierra reacted as expected. "Told you so."

     " Whaddaya mean? " asked Leo, confused. 

    "I told you Peter. I told you you 'd get hurt if you didn't do what Big Tommy wanted." didn't

     "I know." Peter said. " Which is why I've made my choice. "

    Hope tilted her head like a puppy. "What'cha gonna do?"

    Peter smiled. " I'm gonna fight. "

    Hope looked horrified. Leo looked excited. Sierra groaned and buried her face in her hands. "You're gonna fight a kid who's twice your size and at least two years older than you, and who's dad's got the school board under his thumb, with a broken arm? Peter! I'm sorry, but that's a fight you'll never win. "

    "Exactly right. And I don't intend to." Peter said. 

    "What!?" Leo and Sierra yelled at the same time. 

    " You sure you're okay, Peter? " asked Hope.

    Peter raised his hands. "Guys. Guys! I'm fine. Don't worry, I've got a plan. A plan to take Big Tommy down, once and for all."

     " You don't need to "take him down"." Sierra said. " you could get hurt, and-"

     "Sierra..." Peter whined, " could you stop momming me for two seconds and please just hear me out? "

     She nodded reluctantly. All three of them did. "Okay." Peter said. " So I figured it all out. I noticed that Big Tommy only ever fights or bullies at recess, say up on the hill. His superintendent dad can only prevent his suspension of expulsion as long as there's little to no real evidence of Tommy's bullying. If we have irrefutable evidence of Tommy's bullying, he'll have to get in trouble. So how do I take him down? "

     Nobody answered. Peter hadn't expected them to, so he answered his own question. "I have to get Big Tommy to start a fight inside, where there're cameras."

     "How're you going to do that?" Asked Hope. 

     "So glad you asked." Peter pulled out his notebook , opening it to reveal his battle plan. "Can I count on you guys to help me out?"

      " I'll help you as long as I don't get in trouble. " Leo said.

      " Same. " said Sierra. Hope echoed her. 

      Peter began to explain. He had drawn an L-shaped map of sorts in the notebook, and pointed to it. "This is the fourth grade part of the school. Leo and Big Tommy have Mrs. Martineau, here." Peter pointed to an X on the inner part of the longer end of the L. " Hope has Mr. White, here. " he pointed to an X on the outer corner of the L. "Sierra and I have Mrs. Eastwood, here." Peter pointed to an X on the inner part of the shorter end of the L. "At the end of the school day, Leo will hurry out of class to stand here." He tapped a dot across from Mrs. Martineau's room. "Sierra and Hope will be here. " Peter tapped a dot next to Mr. White's room. "I'll be here." He tapped a dot next to Mrs. Eastwood's room. "Got it so far?"

     " Yep. "

     "Uh-huh."

     " Yeah. "

     Peter smiled. "Good. How here's where the fun begins." The plan was straightforward , really, and Peter was definitely scared to fight Big Tommy, but he was doing it to protect other kids from his bullying, so any injuries Peter received would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is a piece of crap, so I can't just copy the drawing I had of Peter's map. I did my best with what I had, though. (I know Peter's isn't numbered, but just to make life easier...)
> 
> | 4 1 |  
> | 8 |  
> | |  
> | |  
> | 7 |  
> | |  
> | |  
> | |____________  
> | 6/3  
> |2 5  
> |___________________
> 
> 1: Mrs. Martineau's classroom  
> 2: Mr. White's classroom  
> 3: Mrs. Eastwood's classroom  
> 4: Leo  
> 5: Hope & Sierra  
> 6: Peter  
> 7: drinking fountain  
> 8: Big Tommy
> 
> I know it doesn't make a ton of sense, but it will once the next chapter comes out. You'll have to wait a few days. :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my life! I appreciate any and all feedback.


	21. Precise Execution

     3:00.

     That's when school was over for the day.

     3:10.

     That's around when Peter expected Tony to pick him up.

     Hypothetically, the minutes should be enough time. Though Tony would find out anyway... Oh, well. This was Peter's plan- he was the leader, and therefore shouldn't be nervous, right? Yet he was terrified.

     Peter was standing in front of his classroom clutching his folder and trying to appear casual. Sierra and Hope chatted about some prearranged topic at the corner. They were both looking down the hallway away from Peter, where he knew Leo waited. 

      Casually, Hope reached into her backpack and pulled out her orange math folder and began looking through the papers inside it. That was the first signal- Big Tommy had come out of his classroom. Peter tensed, awaiting his part.

      A piece of homework "accidentally" fell from Sierra's hands. The second signal! Peter and Big Tommy were equal distances from the corner. Hope knelt to grab the homework, signaling to Peter that Big Tommy was walking leaning against the wall, as hoped. Peter started walking towards the corner in a similar way. 

     "Good luck!" Sierra mouthed. They all hoped the plan would work, that they'd expose Big Tommy's bullying once and for all, without Peter getting beat up too badly. Peter braced himself for impact as he neared the corner, knowing what was about to happen. He counted the steps. Three... Two... One...

      _ **SLAM!**_  

    Big Tommy seemed in that moment like a wall; he stayed upright while Peter fell backwards, his folder landing next to Big Tommy (as hoped). Every kid in the crowded hallway froze. Peter pulled himself up as Big Tommy bent down grabbing the homework filled folder (as hoped). 

    Peter reached out, pretending that he expected Big Tommy to return it. "So sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going." The folder remained in Big Tommy's hands. "Can I... Can I have my folder back, please?" Peter asked.

    " Hmm... no. " The other kids had started to walk away, everyone knew to stay away from Big Tommy. But Leo, Hope, and Sierra remained. So far, everything was going exactly according to plan. Peter reached out to grab his folder, but Big Tommy held it high in the air and shoved Peter back down with a laugh.

    Mild physical violence. Good. Now, to aggravate the bully just a bit more... Peter got back up. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, "maybe you don't understand. When I asked you to give my folder back, I meant that I wanted it transferred from your hands to mine. " He jumped, trying to snatch the folder.  Big Tommy punched him in the shoulder, knocking him aside.

    "Idiot." Big Tommy growled. He aimed a kicker Peter's side.

    Quickly, Peter scrambled away. " Ow! Watch where you're putting that foot! You could hurt someone! " Peter decided that action on his part was now justified. He launched himself at Big Tommy, but the bully sidestepped and the gathering crowd parted swiftly so as not to get hit. Peter wondered when a teacher would show up. Hopefully soon.

    Peter was barely standing up again when Big Tommy threw another punch this time at his face. The smaller boy stumbled backwards, tasting blood. It hurt, but Peter didn't regret the plan, because if he didn't expose Big Tommy, who would? 

    Pain in his stomach distracted Peter from the pain in his face. Big Tommy had just double punched him in the stomach. Peter hunched over in pain, thinking he might be sick. In his peripheral vision he was aware of Big Tommy gearing up to strike again. Peter braced himself for more pain, but suddenly Leo was there, stopping Big Tommy's fist.

     No! No, no, no, no, NO! This was not part of the plan! No one else was supposed to get hurt! Peter struggled to his feet, but found that all he could do was watch helplessly as Leo used Big Tommy's momentum to swing himself onto the bully, piggyback style. Leo began slamming his fists into the sides of Big Tommy's head and jabbing his ankles into his stomach. But only for a moment. 

     Big Tommy took a few steps backward and slammed Leo into the wall. The shorter boy released his grip and fell to the floor, groaning and holding his head. 

     Peter saw red. How  _dare_ that horrible bully hurt his friend! Even though his face and his stomach hurt (and his butt, from all that falling), Peter threw himself once again at the bigger boy. But he never made contact. For suddenly Principal Moore was Standing between the two boys, looking displeased.

     "And just what, may I ask, is happening here?" Asked Principal Moore. 

     "He attacked me, Principal!" Cried Big Tommy, pointing at Peter. " Just as I was coming around the corner! Completely unprovoked. " 

     Principal Moore looked from Peter (who was still holding his stomach unsure of whether he's be sick, and who's lip was bleeding profusely), to Leo (who had a bad cut on the back of his head where it had been slammed into the wall), to Big Tommy (completely unharmed, and still holding Peter's folder that had Peter's name on it). "Ah." He said. "That explains why you have his folder."

     Big Tommy paled. "Principal Moore, sir, I- I can explain.

     The tall, imposing man cut him off. "Yes you can. Hallon! Valdez! Parker! My office. Now."

 

 

 

 

       " Remind me again why this Thomas kid gets off scot-free? " Tony asked, glaring at the man across the desk from him. Peter was holding an ice pack and paper towels to his split lip. Someone hurt his kid- and Tony wanted justice! 

      The principal remained calm. "Thomas's father is the school district superintendent. He holds the power to make all final decisions. And the power to knock any principal, teacher, aid, janitor or lunch lady employed by the school district he seems unsatisfactory out of a job."

      "Might I remind you who I am?" Tony growled. "I'm Tony Stark! You piss me off, you're gonna have bigger problems than getting fired. "

      "Mr. Stark, I-" 

      "Don't you "Mr. Stark" me! My kid is hurt. I wanna see some  _punishment!!_ " 

      Principal Moore's calm demeanor was evaporating. "Unless we have irrefutable evidence of Thomas's bullying, I'm afraid we can't-"

      "IRREFUTABLE EVIDENCE!!!" Tony roared, slamming his hands on the desk as he stood up. "What about  _security footage!?_ What about  _a few dozen EYEWITNESSES!?"_

"Dad! " Peter yelped, wincing slightly at the sudden movement to his lip. "Calm down!" 

      " Alright Mr. Stark. We'll review the camera footage and then decide the boys' punishment. "

      Did that man just say what Tony thought he said? Play it cool. "Boys' punishment? Plural?"

      " Yes. All three boys were fighting, which is cause for -"

      And Tony was yelling again. "That wasn't  _fighting!_  That was  _getting BEAT UP! My_ kid! I didn't see a single bruise or scratch on that other boy! You're going to punish Peter for getting hurt!?"

        That made the principal uncomfortable. "I- well, you see, I -" he paused, taking several deep breaths. "Fine. We'll review the camera footage and then decide the  _boy's_ punishment. Singular. Happy?"

     Tony was far from happy. He wanted to keep pushing. He wanted to watch the security footage himself, to prove Peter's innocence. He wanted to know exactly how they would punish this Thomas kid. But the look on Peter's face clearly said "I want to go home", though the kid was too polite to say it. So...

     "Yes." He stood up. " Come on Peter. Let's go home. "

     The boy smiled, happily following Tony. "Thanks, dad." He said. Then, after a brief hesitation, "That was pretty cool."

     "Yep." Tony grinned down at his son. " I'm the coolest. "

     Peter laughed.

     And Tony decided that had to be the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard.


	22. The X-Wing pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to be an X-Wing pilot for Halloween, and he doesn't want any help making his costume. Except, maybe when it comes to getting the supplies he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in October 2010.

     Tony attempted to experimentally fire the right gauntlet of his Mark V suit. Nothing happened except for the gauntlet growing abnormally hot and sparking slightly. "What the...?" He muttered. Tony sighed and removed it, plopping down at the nearest lab table to do some tinkering.

     " Dad? " asked Peter hesitantly from the workshop doorway. 

     "Hmm." Tony said. He turned around.

     Peter bit his lip and fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater for a moment. "Do we... Have any, uh, any cardboard?"

     Did they have any cardboard? At first, Tony was about to say no, but then he remembered. "There's the box the new refrigerator came in. You can have that." Because why would Peter ask if they had cardboard unless he wanted some? Tony didn't know what his kid would do with cardboard, exactly, but if he wanted it, he could have it.

     "Cool, thanks!" Peter started to leave, but then he turned back around. "How come we had to get a new fridge? I mean couldn't you have fixed it? Unless... Oh! Fridges are your one weakness! That's the only thing you can't fix!"

     Tony rolled his eyes. " No, Pete. We didn't get a new fridge because they're my "weakness". We got a new fridge because the last time Pepper asked me to fix the fridge, I turned into an automatic microwave as a practical joke- only she didn't find it very funny."

     " Why not? " Peter asked. 

     "Because it turns out you're not supposed to microwave soda... Let's just say I'm not allowed to fix the fridge anymore." Tony said. He shuddered as if recalling a terrifying memory.

     Peter laughed. Once he'd stopped he said, "So anyway. Where's the cardboard box? "

     "Um. I may have put it out for recycling. If you hurry, you might be able to grab it before the recycling truck comes."

     And just like that, Peter was gone. Before Tony could even ask him what the cardboard was for!

 

 

 

 

     As pepper pulled her car into the driveway, she saw Peter dragging a large cardboard box towards the house. "Hey, Peter!" She said. " What are you doing? "

     "I'm getting this box to my room." He replied, flashing her a smile.

      Ookay. " Need any help? "

     " no." Peter said. "Not with this box, I've got it. But I do need your help getting some unusual things. Do you know where I could get an orange jumpsuit and knee-length black boots?"

  
     " what do you need those for? " Pepper asked.

  
     Peter sighed. "It's, well, it's kind of a secret? Like it's for my Halloween costume, but I don't want to tell you what my Halloween costume is."

     She decided not to push it. " I- okay. We can look on Amazon. "

  
     "Yay!" Said Peter. "Thank you, Pepper!"

 

 

  
     Tony carefully teased a wire into the gauntlet , trying to hook it back up to the rest of the suit. He was startled and dropped it because a voice from behind said, "Dad?" He whirled around to see Peter standing there.

  
     " Oops! " Peter said. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just wondering, can you help me get..." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read off a list. "White, metallic blue, and gray spray paint, red and yellow acrylic paint, a motorcycle helmet, white duct tape, superglue, and a plastic tube that's like an inch in diameter and five or six feet long?"

  
     " ...what? " Tony asked. He was very confused.

  
     "I just," Peter sighed, "I just need all that stuff to make my Halloween costume. We could probably get it at the store, right?"

  
     " Oh, yeah, sure. " Tony said. "Give me that list, and I can give it to Pepper or Happy to do the shopping."  
Peter handed him the list. As he was leaving, Tony got the distinct impression that Peter looked almost sad, disappointed. But he couldn't think why.

 

 

 

  
     For the next week, Peter rarely left his room except to go to the bathroom and eat. Sometimes they had to remind him to do the latter, he was so busy working on his mysterious costume.

  
     "Like father like son!" Pepper laughed.

  
     When Halloween came, Peter ate his Jack o lantern waffles quickly and then disappeared for twenty minutes. Then he called down the stairs, "you guys! I'm gonna come down in costume, you ready?"

  
     Tony and Pepper exchanged smiles. " We're ready! " called Tony. Pepper said, "Come on down!"

  
     Tony had only seen the Star Wars movies a couple of times, but even he recognized that Peter was supposed to be an X-Wing pilot. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with knee length black boots. One boot had gray painted cardboard circles glued around the rim. Peter had a white cardboard vest with a metallic blue, button covered cardboard box on his chest and a gray plastic tube looping from one end of the box to the other. A gray fabric strip came down from the box to his knees, looping around them. More fabric strips went from the box over his shoulders and around his chest. On Peter's head was a white motorcycle helmet painted with very precise tree and yellow symbols.

 

  
     "Ta-da!" Said Peter. "I'm an X-Wing pilot!"

  
     " couldn't you have been Luke, to be more recognizable? " asked Pepper.

  
     "I've already been Luke! When I was seven, my aunt and uncle dressed up as Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and I was Tatooine Luke." Peter said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His voice cracked slightly when he mentioned his aunt and uncle.

  
     Pepper nodded as if Peter's explanation made sense.

  
     A question rose in Tony's head. "Why couldn't we have just bought you a costume?"

  
     "I was going to ask for one, but they're super expensive. I added up the cost of all the materials and it was way less than the cost of the costume." Peter said.

  
     Tony laughed. "You know I'm a billionaire, right?"

  
     Peter ducked his head and kicked and the ground. " I know... But I've always homemade my Halloween costumes and I didn't want this year to be any different. "

  
     "Alright. Well, come on Mr. X-Wing pilot - wait, do you have a name?" Tony asked.

  
     Peter thought about it for a minute. " I guess I'm Wedge Antilles. "

  
     "Fun name." Tony said. " Okay then, Wedge. We gotta go, 'cause you're late for school! "

  
     Peter's eyes widened and he grabbed his backpack, racing outside. For some reason, he hated being late to school. "Bye, Pep." Tony missed her on the cheeck. " Bye, Tony. " she said.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a picture of my little brother wearing an X-Wing pilot costume, but it wasn't working and it's really early in the morning my time so whatever.


	23. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI.  
> Sorry these chapters are all kind of short. I can't write long stuff for the life of me.
> 
> Also for some reason my between paragraph spacing is all messed up. I have no clue why.
> 
> This chapter takes place in September/October 2010

All day at school, whispers followed Peter everywhere. In class, the lunchroom, recess, hallways. Especially in the hallways. The few people who had witnessed the fight between him and Big Tommy seemed to have spread the news to everyone and their brother.

  
He heard things like,

  
"Did you hear...?"

  
"...crazy fight..."

  
" Peter... Big Tommy... "

  
"Totally insane... So much trouble... I bet..."

  
"...why?"

  
And, quite often,

  
"Oh, shhh! He's right there!"

  
Of course, most of the girls suddenly thought Peter and Leo were the coolest thing since sliced bread. After all, Peter had taken on the biggest bully in school. And Leo loved telling how he jumped in front of Big Tommy, and showing off his scar.

  
"Did it hurt?" Asked one girl.

  
" Yeah, " Leo said, "until they like, numbed the area. Then it was mostly okay. But before that? It hurt a lot! I had to get six stitches in the back of my head!"

  
Then Leo would proceed to lean over and push his curly black hair away from the scar. The kids would gasp, and ooh and ahh. They wanted Peter to tell the story, but he didn't really want to. Leo didn't hesitate, though.

  
So, in short, Leo loved the attention. Especially from the girls. Peter? Not so much. Suddenly he was truly grateful to his dad for keeping their relationship a secret and hiding Peter from the press. Just because Peter had fought Big Tommy, suddenly everyone wanted to talk to him. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Everyone wanted to sit by Peter at lunch in hopes of hearing the story right from the source. If the kids at school paying tons of attention to Peter made him uncomfortable, he couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it would be to have the whole world watching him.

As most fame does, Leo's and Peter's fame died down as time passed. Once everyone had heard the story at least twice, and everyone who wanted to had seen Leo's scar, they got bored. People always do. Things like the Toy Story 3 or the new swing set on the playground occupied people's conversations more than a fight between the school bully and a shy new-ish kid.

  
But after a month, people started to wonder. See, when the fight first happened and Big Tommy wasn't at school the next day, nobody really took notice. A week went by and they figured he'd been suspended. But since when do kids get suspended for a month?

  
One day two random kids who looked like fifth graders approached Peter on the playground.

  
"Hey, you're Peter, right?" One of them asked. "the one who got into a fight with Big Tommy a while ago?"

  
Oh, gosh. Peter hoped that wasn't what he was going to be known for here. "Uh, yeah... Who's asking?"

  
The kid who'd spoken quickly introduced himself. "I'm Jacob, and this is Lynus." Jacob had shaggy shoulder length brown hair and wore baggy black clothes. He was short and stocky. Lynus was his complete opposite, with short blond hair and a white t-shirt, he was tall and lithe like a distance runner.

  
The three boys stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Lynus spoke. "So, um we were just wondering... If um, you I dunno, knew what happened to Big Tommy? 'Cause like nobody's seen him in a while and, um..."

  
Peter just shrugged. "I have no clue. I just am hoping he got expelled any I'll never see him again. Just like everyone else, I think."

  
Jacob looked like he was going to say something, but a shrill whistle reached their ears and the two older boys turned around. Peter guessed the woman who blew the whistle was their teacher, because they both quickly said goodbye and ran off towards her.

  
Lynus and Jacob were the first to ask such a question, but they weren't the last. By November at least a dozen people had wondered if Peter knew whatever happened to Big Tommy, so Peter decided to ask his dad if he knew.  
The opportunity arose one day when the two of them were eating dinner (takeout again). Tony asked Peter how school was going, and Peter seized the chance.

  
"Pretty good." He said casually. " A lot of people have been asking me if Big Tommy got expelled or just suspended. Do you know? "

Tony smiled. "Thank you for bringing that up, Pete! I actually do know what happened to him because I made it happen. I've just been forgetting to tell you. Yes, he got expelled. After I paid the school board a lot of money."

  
" So... You bribed the school board into expelling Big Tommy? " Peter asked, unable to keep a slightly accusatory tone out of his voice.

  
"What?" Tony said. " the kid deserved it. And they were all being wusses. Besides, I'm a billionaire! I can afford to make sure my kid is happy. "

  
Peter just rolled his eyes.

  
The next time someone asked Peter whether Big Tommy was expelled or not, he actually had an answer ready besides "I don't know," or " haven't got a clue, ".

  
" Yep! Hes been expelled and he's never coming back to Jefferson Elementary. " Peter told the girl who had asked.

  
"Really?" She said, her eyes wide .

  
Peter nodded.

  
"That's awesome, thanks!" The girl said, and she skipped off to tell her friends before Peter could even say, " you're welcome".

  
He gave the good news to his friends at lunchtime.

  
"Wahoo!" Leo cheered, jumping up out of his seat. Almost everyone in the cafegymitorium stared.

  
Sierra pulled him back to his seat. "Whoa! Take it down a few notches!"

  
" What? I'm excited! " said Leo, unabashed.

  
"So am I," said Sierra, " but we don't need to announce it to the world! "

  
Leo raised his eyebrows at her. "Why not? They probably all want to know!"

  
" knock it off, you guys. " Peter said. They both glared at him and each other, but they shut up.

  
"I'm so glad." Hope said. " Your plan worked out after all. "

  
Peter hadn't even thought of that. The plan worked!!! Even when they'd all (specifically Leo) thought it was ridiculous. He could tell that each of his friends was proud to have been a part of getting Big Tommy expelled. So Peter decided not to tell them that it was his dad's bribe that really did the trick. Instead he just said, "Yeah, yeah it did."

  
"I really did enjoy taking Big Tommy down," Peter thought. "I only wish I hadn't gotten so much popularity all of a sudden from it. Talking to random people I don't know makes me uncomfortable." Then a idea occurred to him. "Hey! You know what would be cool... What if I could be a superhero one day, like Iron Man, or something, but nobody knew it was me? So then I could take out bad guys but not have to worry about fans trying to talk to me when I'm not in costume. Hmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It worked!
> 
> I feel like bribing the school board is something Tony would do?
> 
> Also Spiderman foreshadowing.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! I appreciate any and all feedback.


	24. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter realizes he needs glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry if this chapter seems a little awkward. I'm just writing filler right now because I want to post a chapter about Peter's birthday party on his birthday. In the fic were at February 2011 and his birthday is August 2011. I've got 5 days, so we'll see.

Months passed.

The seasons in Malibu weren't as distinct as those in Queens, Peter discovered. Sure, it got cooler, but by no means was it ever cold. People walked around in t-shirts and shorts, flowers bloomed, and birds twittered about as if winter was a foreign concept. Which considering this was California, it was. 

Peter noticed that everything had started to get a little blurry. Signs were hard to read. Leaves on trees became shapeless blobs. Everyone on the playground looked like smudges of paint on a fuzzy green sweater from a distance. He didn't think it was a big deal. His seat was near the front of the classroom, so he could see the white board. And the blurry vision wasn't so bad that Peter was running into stuff. Really! 

Because he didn't think it was a big deal, he didn't tell anyone. Peter dealt with his onset of blurry vision, and it never once occurred to him that there was a way to fix it. Until one day mid February when Mrs. Eastwood made an announcement.

 "Class!" She said. "This is Mr. Hampton. He's an eye doctor. As you probably know, the state requires the school to give each student a yearly she test. So Mr. Hampton will be taking students out of class one by one during silent reading time."

The man, Mr. Hampton was tall and thin, with salt-and-pepper hair and square glasses. He smiled warmly. "Don't worry kids. The test only takes a minute or two, then you'll be able to get back to your books!" Most of the class groaned. Peter, though, was relieved. He had just started the really exciting part of the book he was reading, called  _Under Their Skin_ and couldn't wait to finish it.

Mr Hampton continued, "I'll start with..." He consulted a list, " Olivia Barahona and Mason Blackham. " Olivia, a rather shy girl, stood hesitantly and went to the front of the room.

 "Mason is home sick today." Said Mrs. Eastwood quickly.

 " Okay... " Mr. Hampton consulted his list again. "What about Kitara Burnside?"

 " I'm here! " said Kitara, quickly jumping out of her seat and skipping to the front of the room. Her glasses gave her the appearance of a nerd, but she was actually one of the "popular girls".Everyone liked Kitara because she was so positive and full of energy.

Olivia, Kitara, and Mr. Hampton left the room and Mrs. Eastwood told her students to go back to their books. A minute or two later, Olivia returned and whispered something to the teacher. She sent Karli out into the hall. A little while after that, Kitara came back and announced that it was now Fatima's turn to take the test. Karli informed Lucas it was his turn, and so on and so on. 

Plenty of the kids weren't even reading their books, only pretending. They waited for the person before the person before them in alphabetical order to return and call their name. Peter was so deep into his book he didn't even notice when Camille was called out. When she returned, she had to hit Peter on the head with her book to get his attention.

" Ow! " he yelped, rubbing his head. "What was that for!?"

 " It's your turn. " said Camille, rolling her eyes. 

 "Oh," Peter said. He walked out in the hall to see Sierra doing her test. She finished quickly and Mr. Hampton smiled and said that she had perfect vision. He told her to go get Bradley Peay, and she returned to class, giving Peter an encouraging smile. 

 "You're Peter Parker, right?" Asked the doctor.

 " Yep, " said Peter. 

Mr.Hampton handed Peter a small paper cup. "So, this test is pretty simple. You stand on that price of duct tape," he pointed "and put the cup over one eye. Then you identify the letters I point to."

" Does it matter which eye I start with? "Peter asked.

"Nope." Said Mr Hampton.

Peter used his left hand (The right was in a brace after the cast still) to put the paper cup over his right eye. He squinted and the chart. Mr Hampton pointed to the letter at the top. "What letter is this?"

Peter sighed with relief because this letter was big enough for him to see clearly. "E" he said.

"F" 

"H"

"D"

The first few rows, Peter could figure out. At the third row, things got tricky. Was that an F or an E? An O or a D? An I or a T?

At the end of the chart, Mr Hampton consulted the checkboard he'd been making notes on. He frowned. "When was the last time you had an eye test?"

Peter had to think about that one. Normally you take an eye test at a yearly doctors appointment. Though Peter's ninth birthday was in August, Tony still hadn't scheduled an annual check up. Which meant... "September 2009." He decided at last.

" Hmm... " said Mr. Hampton. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, folder it in quarters, and handed it to Peter. "Give this to your parents, okay? And tell Reagan Pierce to come out."

" Okay. " Peter said.

as he passed Bradley, the other boy said, "Dude, I think you're gonna need glasses." 

Peter just shrugged. Glasses... He'd never thought of that.

 

 

 

 

After school, Peter gave the paper to his dad. He quickly scanned it, then frowned at Peter. "You need glasses?"

Peter shrugged. " I guess. I mean, everything's been blurry for a while,but I didn't think-"

Tony interrupted him. "Wait. How long is a while?"

" Ummm" Peter tried to think back. "A couple months?"

" You need to tell me these things, Pete! " Tony said.

And that was that. Tony scheduled an appointment for the following week at the local Costco for Peter to get more eye tests done to figure out what kind of glasses he needed.

at the appointment Peter participated in a variety of tests, including the chart test he'd done at school and this thing where he stared into a machine where a little red light flashed in front of his eyes. He wasn't sure why exactly. Then his dad and the Costco eye doctor spent like forever talking about boring grownup stuff, blah blah blah. Then Peter had to do this weird head measurement thingy so his glasses would fit his head. 

The trickiest part was choosing which glasses he wanted. After much consideration, Peter chose a pair that was red and blue camo print type thing because those were is favorite colors (Tony kept trying to get Peter to choose the red and gold ones, for some reason).

Three weeks later, Peter's New glasses arrived in the mail. He tried them on and gasped. "Wow!! I can see so well now! I can read the words on the news! I can see the individual leaves on the tree! I can- oh gosh dad! You have more gray hairs than I realized!"

At that last comment Tony growled, " Why you little punk! " 

Peter yelped and scurried out of Tony's reach. Tony laughingly chased him around for a bit, pretending to be angry. He really was a bit hurt that Peter had basically called him old. But it was impossible to be mad at those puppy eyes.

So yeah. The glasses worked great, except that they were a bit too big. Tony and Peter went to Costco a few days later to get them resized. In the parking lot, Peter tripped. He didn't fall, but his glasses fell off and he accidentally stepped on them. 

Needless to say, Peter was a lot more careful after that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally saw FFH yesterday. I just...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *spoilers*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I love Happy and Peter's relationship. If Tony was like his dad, Happy is like his uncle I guess. Especially that scene when Happy picks Peter up in the Netherlands.
> 
> This movie did such an amazing job giving Peter and his classmates realistic teenage awkwardness. Like that first kiss! 
> 
> Calling Peter's sixth sense his "Peter tingle" instead of his "spidey sense" cracks me up.
> 
> Plus those credits scenes! I still have no words for either.
> 
> The people at Marvel Studios said that FFH is the end of Phase Three, but it kinda makes more sense for it to be the beginning of Phase Four, similarly to how Iron Man started off the MCU. What do you guys think? For now I'm calling FFH the post credits scene of the Infinity Saga.


	25. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot! 300 kudos!
> 
> This chapter takes place in May 2011

One day at school, Sierra gave Peter an envelope. When he opened it, he pulled out a party invitation. It said:

_You're invited to a_

_Birthday Bash!_

_Why: Sierra is turning 10!_

_When: noon-2pm on_

_Saturday_ _May 7_

_Come prepared to play lots of_

_games and eat lots of treats!_

_RSVP: 555-555-5555_

As soon as Peter looked up from reading the invitation, Sierra asked him hopefully, "So? Do you think you'll be able to come? Leo and Hope are both 90% sure they can."

 Peter frowned. How would he get there? Sierra's mom surely couldn't pick him up- then they'd figure out where he lived. And if they knew where he lived... Well, Peter's parentage probably wouldn't remain a secret. And his dad couldn't drop him off, because Sierra's mom would want to talk to him... And Happy couldn't very well pretend to be Peter's dad. 

 "I... Don't know." Peter said at last.

 " Why not? " asked Sierra.

A hopefully believable lie popped into Peter's head. "Um... Because my dad is too busy to drive me anywhere, and um, for some weird reason he absolutely refuses to give our address to anyone. Maybe he's afraid of stalkers? I don't really know. But, yeah. Sorry. I really wish I could come. _Please believe the lie. Please believe the lie._

" Oh... " said Sierra sadly. "Okay. But maybe you could at least ask your dad?"

 " Yeah. " Peter said. _Of course! He's a genius! He'll think of something._

 

∆∆∆

 

 "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked Tony.

 " Of course! " said Tony. "My disguise is foolproof! No one could possibly mistake "Jonas Parker" for Tony Stark. " He glanced down at his outfit, and his reflection in the fear view mirror. Tony wore a fake beard and wig that gave him curly brown hair that was quite unruly. Despite the heat, he wore a baggy hoodie and sweats. Sunglasses makes the rest of Tony's face, and when he hunched his shoulders and tried to look bored, Tony could hardly recognize himself.

Peter didn't seem as impressed. "I'm going to trust your judgement. But just remember, try to talk to Sierra's mom as little as possible. Don't tell her anything that might hint at who you are. Okay?"

 Tony rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine."

 With an annoyed huff, Peter hopped out of the truck and stood impatiently on the sidewalk, tapping his foot. "Come on! We're late!"

 The building was built just a few blocks from the school, in a residential area. It looked freaking ancient, with brick walls and rusty fire escapes. Despite its obvious age, it was clearly well looked after. The bricks were a recently red color, and semi-alive flowers bloomed near several windows. Still, the apartment building wasn't at all appealing, and definitely nowhere Tony would want to live.

As they walked inside, Tony noticed worn, threadbare carpets and peeling wallpaper. One of the lights in the stairwell flickered ominously. The apartment building had no elevator, so Tony and Peter had to climb all the way to the seventh floor. "Here it is! 701!" Peter said happily, knocking on a door. 

Soon the door was opened by a stout woman in workout clothes and a blond pixie cut. She smiled at Peter. "Oh! You must be Peter!"

Peter nodded. "Sierra," called the woman over her shoulder, " Peter's here! "

Tony heard footsteps and a young girl's voice shout Peter's name. A girl with long blond hair who was probably Sierra appeared beside the woman who was probably her mom. "Come on, Peter!" She said. "We're gonna eat pizza!"

 " Cool! What kind? "Peter asked, starting to walk off into the apartment. 

" Cheese. From Little Ceasar's. With crazy bread. Duh. " Sierra said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 "Bye, Peter. Have fun." Tony said.

 " Bye, dad! "Peter called to him.

"So." Said the woman (Sierra's mom?). "I'm Becki Hind. Sierra's my daughter. And you're... Peter's dad?"

Tony offered his hand for and handshake. "Yeah. I'm To- Jonas. Jonas Parker. Uh... Sierra seems like a great kid, from what Peter's told me." Because it would be rude not to try to make conversation, right?

Becki smiled. " So does Peter. Can I give you some advice? "

"About...?"

" Being a single parent. "

Tony was suddenly on alert. "How did you-"

"I'm sorry." Becki said. " I don't mean to intrude on a personal matter. But Sierra told me that Peter told her that his parents are divorced. And so, being a divorcee of several years, I know it can be hard, raising kids on your own. But there is no such thing as a perfect parent. So just... Try your best.  You will be enough. "

"I'll keep it in mind." Tony promised. He quickly excused himself and got out of there. 

 

 ∆∆∆

 

After pizza, they played Harry Potter Clue. Peter lost all of his House Points within four rounds, because he kept somehow drawing Dark Marks that only affected him. Leo won, but only because he cheated off of Hope's paper while she was in the bathroom. So the girls forced him to forfeit and called it a tie between the two of them. 

Peter gave Sierra her present, a Yoda funko pop. She absolutely loved it, and squeezed Peter to death with the hug she gave him. 

Then they played truth or dare. Leo went first.

"Okay, Leo," said Sierra, "I dare you to drink not sauce." She produced a bottle of the stuff from the pantry. 

With zero hesitation whatsoever, Leo grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and took a large gulp. At first he was unaffected. Then his face turned best red and a whining sound escaped his mouth. But, Leo swallowed and gratefully accepted a glass of milk from Sierra's mom. 

Next was Sierra. She chose Dare as well.

"Ooh!" Said Hope. I've got one! Sierra, I dare you to lick the bottom of Leo's shoe! "

"That's disgusting!" Said Sierra.

"Too bad, birthday girl." Leo smirked. " That's the dare. Do you back down? " he held up his shoe.

"No..." Said Sierra at last . Slowly, cringing the whole time, she leaned forward and touched her tongue to the bottom of Leo's shoe. Then she jerked away, gasping and clawing at her mouth. "Ewww!" Everyone said. Personally, Peter thought that was very unsanitary , but it was all for the game.

Hope's turn was after Leo's. "I choose... Truth." She said.

" Is it true that you can sing? "Peter asked.

" ...yeah. " said Hope.

 "Sing for us!!!" Exclaimed Leo.

 Hope blushed. "No. I don't think I will."

" Please? " Sierra gave her puppy dog eyes. "For my birthday?"

" Fine. " said Hope. "What should I sing?"

" Sierra's favorite? " Peter suggested.

"Okay." Hope said she waited a moment, then took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Here we are now,_

_Everything's about to change._

_We face tomorrow,_

_And say goodbye to yesterday._

_A chapter ending,_

_but the story's only just begun._

_A page is turning,_

_for everyone._

_So I'm moving on, l_ _etting go,_

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_We might be apart,_

_but I hope you always know..._

_you'll be with me_

_Wherever I go._

Hope had an incredible voice. She put real feelings of melancholy hope into the worrd of the song. It was so beautiful, that in that moment Peter was sure her never forget  the sound of Hope's voice. "Wow." He said.

" That was... " Sierra never finished the thought. Before she could say more, a knock came to the door. Leo's mom picked up him and Hope, and Tony was just a few minutes later. 

 

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Tony said.s

"Yeah." PeTer said. " Dad? In August can I have a birthday party and invite my friends somehow? "

"We can try." Tony smiled.

 

 

 


	26. WRITER'S BLOCK!!! (sorry)

I am having severe writer's block right now! I have big plans and half-written chapters that take place in the mid 2010's, and even ideas for sequels to this work, but for the life of me, I don't know what to put between this chapter and the next solid plan I have in 2012. So I'm going to ask you guys to do two things to help me out.

  
#1: comment if you'd be mad at me for time skipping a year or so

  
#2: comment prompts for stories about ten year old Peter

 

PLEASE!!!!!!!

 

Also sorry for making you think this was a new chapter.

 


	27. Rainbow Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having writers block, plus school started again. But I managed to squeeze this out of my head.
> 
> This chapter takes place in August 2011

Fourth grade and the summer after seemed to last forever while they were happening, but after it seemed like the blink of an eye. Before he knew it, Peter was ten years old and starting fifth grade. He didn't know what he was most excited for, until his teacher Ms. Simmons announced their new math program, Rainbow Math.

"It's simple enough." Said the perky blond woman. " Because the school is low on funding, we can't give every classroom a COW. Rainbow Math allows students to learn math at their own level without computers. " She used her projector to show a simple chart. "Each of you will be given a folder in one of these colors. "

Ms. Simmons began explaining what each color meant. "All of the classes in the school will have math at the same time. Your folder color tells you which classroom to go to. If your folder is red, that means you will be studying fourth grade math with Mr. White. I don't think anyone here is red?" She glanced at the paper in her hand. " Good. You're all at or above grade level! "

"An orange folder means you get to stay here for math. Yellow goes to Ms. Webster, green to Mrs. Creighton, blue to Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Barragan. You'll all be studying fifth grade math, just at different levels of complexity. "

"And finally, purple. If you have a purple folder, you're going to go study sixth grade math in Mrs. Hammond's room." A flurry of excitement rushed through the classroom. You 'd have to be really smart to do that! Not to brag, but Peter definitely hoped he would get a purple folder.

Ms. Simmons decided to just call kids names to get their folders rather than handing out folders to them. Sure enough, no one got red. Ten kids got orange - a third of the class. Seven kids got yellow, six kids got green, and four kids got blue.

Then Ms. Simmons called up Peter and two other kids, Drew and Hannah. She gave Drew and Hannah each a purple folder, and Peter, Peter's was pink! He returned to his seat, not wanting to cause confusion, but when the teacher asked "any questions?" Peter couldn't help it.

he raised his hand. "Yes, Peter?" Said Ms. Simmons.

"Uh, why's mine pink?" He asked timidly.

She started at him in confusion before understanding. "Oh, yes! Peter, you're a very special case. Not only did you know all the fifth grade material, you also new all the sixth grade math and most of the seventh grade math! " The whole class was staring at him now. "So, you will go to Mrs. McClure's class to learn seventh grade math with some sixth graders."

At recess, it seemed like everyone knew that Peter Parker could do seventh grade math. Kids were swarming him, asking questions, but he was saved by Leo. He walked through the crowd, pushing people away. "Break it up, break it up. Get outta here! Give the genius some space!"

But the he, Hope, and Sierra had tons of questions.

"How come I didn't notice you were so smart before?" ( Sierra)

"You must've cheated on the test. You cheated, right?" ( Leo) ( "Leo!" yelped Hope. " Why would he do that? Why would you think he'd do that? " she turned to Peter. "You didn't, right?" )

"Is is true that in seventh grade you use letters instead of numbers?" ( Hope)

"Can you help me with my math? I was surprised I didn't get red." ( Sierra)

"Are you actually that level, or did you just give up after seventh?" (Hope)

"Why is your folder pink? Why can't it be, I don't know, black or something?" ( Leo)

"I don't know, no, yes, yes, I'm not sure, don't ask me." Said peter. " But anyway, can we get on with-" 

Leo interrupted him. "My gosh, Peter, you're so frickin' smart! You're like this generation's Tony Stark, except not rich or famous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start doing this choose-your-own-adventure kind of a thing, where I'll end a chapter with a kinda sorta maybe cliffhanger, then ask you guys how it should go. So.
> 
> Should Peter...  
> A) tell his friends who his dad is  
> B) change the subject  
> C) take the compliment  
> D) B&C
> 
> Pretty sure D is the most likely, but if you want A... Comment what you think should happen!I
> 
> Bonus question that I just came up with: if Peter chooses to tell his friends the truth, should he tell Tony that he told his friends? Yes or no?
> 
> The entirety of the previous chapter is still relevant.
> 
> Also FYI, COW stands for Computers On Wheels


	28. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of six people to leave comments on which option they thought should happen, four chose A And two chose D. So, sorry to the two... I went with option A. Mwahahahaha! 
> 
> Yay for me being unstuck!
> 
> This chapter takes place in August 2011

"Hey..." Peter said hesitantly, "can you guys keep a secret?" He didn't know what made him say it. No matter how much he trusted his friends, surely telling them his secret would eventually expose him. But though it had only been a year and a half, Peter was sick. Sick of telling lies. Sick of trying to hide who he really was. Sick of not being able to have his friends over because they couldn't know.

  
"Yeah," said Sierra.

  
"Sure, why?" Asked Hope.

  
Leo rubbed his hands together and have his best maniacal laugh. "Yes, Peter! Talk with us! Share with us your deepest, darkest secrets, so we may expose you! Mwahahahaha!"

  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe- no. Leo was just joking. He almost always was. However... "Leo!" Peter said. "I'm trying to be serious!"

  
" Sorry. " said Leo. "I can keep a secret. Unless, like, a supervillian captured me or something and like, tortured me to find out your secret, but would anyone really be able to keep a secret of they were being tortured? Or someone they loved was?"

  
" Anyway, " said Peter loudly. He took several nervous breaths, starting to wish he hadn't said anything. But it was now or never. "This is legitimately a really serious secret, so can we go somewhere more private?"

  
Sierra, Hope, and Leo glanced at each other. "Okay" said Sierra. Peter led them to a secluded corner of the playground.

  
"So, what's your super special secret that's so secret we have to talk about it in private?" Hope asked.

  
Peter took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that would change his life forever - for better or for worse. It would also probably make it break his friendship. "I told you guys that my parents were divorced, so I'd moved here with my dad David Parker."

  
" Yeah, " said Leo.

  
"Only one of those things is true. Yes, I moved here with my dad a year and a half ago. No, my parents are not divorced. No, my dad's name is not David Parker. In fact, my name shouldn't be Parker, either."

  
"Get to the point, recess is almost over." Leo urged.

  
last chance to back out. Nope! Stay strong! "Okay. So. The truth is, my dad is Tony Stark."

  
Silence. Stunned, shocked, terrifying silence as Peter's friends stared at him. Sierra raising her eyebrows, Hope mouthing wordlessly, and Leo giving Peter a smug smile. "No, duh." He said.

  
"I- what?" Peter asked, confused.

  
"I mean," Leo said, "it's kind of obvious." He started counting off on his fingers. "Like I said before, you're a frickin' genius. You avoid talking about your home life besides what you told us on the first day of school last year. You greatly resemble Tony Stark- that's what first gave me the idea you were related. Every time someone mentions Iron Man of Tony Stark, you stiffen up and start looking a little worried. I could go on and on. I was about seventy five percent sure until a few minutes ago, when I succeeded in trucking you! Mwahaha!"

  
" you believe me then, Leo? " asked Peter.

  
"Oh yeah. Absolutely. All the facts line up."

  
" what about you guys? " Peter turned to the two girls. "Please believe me?"

  
Hope chewed her lip. "Well... You don't exactly seem like the kind of person who 'd lie for personal gain, and that doesn't matter anyway because you asked us to keep it a secret... And that was pretty spur of the moment, it didn't sound planned... So yeah. I believe you."

  
" Yes! Thank goodness! Sierra? " Peter said hopefully. Oh please let her believe me.

  
"This is so cool!" Burst out Sierra. " My best friend is Tony Stark's son. Seems too good to be true... Ya know what? How about this. You have the three of us over to your house sometime. Not saying I think you're lying, but I'm not sure yet. Gimme some proof. "

  
"I'll have to ask my dad." Peter said. Oh crud, he hadn't thought of that. How on earth was he supposed to tell his dad? Oh well. That's a problem for future Peter to deal with, he decided.

  
Then he saw Ms.Simmons blowing her whistle, signalling that recess was over. As the four of them headed towards the class, Peter reminded his friends, "remember, you guys can't tell anyone. Not even your families."

  
" Why? " Sierra asked.

  
"Because I'm not ready to be famous. I want to live a normal life and stuff. Also it would probably not be great if some bad guy kidnapped me for something to get at my dad."

  
" Yeah, not great. " Leo laughed.

  
Hope shivered fearfully at the thought.

  
"Makes sense." Sierra shrugged.

  
I did it, Peter thought. I actually went and told them my biggest secret. But it not them I'm worried about... No matter how much Leo jokes, I know he'll keep the secret. What I'm worried about it what dad will say when I tell him. If I tell him, yeah. If is good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These choose your own adventure chapters probably won't be the norm. I'm still just texting it out. So, I already decided that Peter will tell Tony that he told his friends, but when he does, will Tony...  
> A) get mad at Peter and not let him have his friends over  
> B) get mad at Peter but let him have his friends over  
> C) be confused, but agree that it was okay what Peter did and let his friends  
> come over  
> D) be disappointed Peter told his friends but let them come over because it's too  
> late
> 
> I'm going to give you two weeks to comment your answers instead of one. Next week I'll just post something random. :) 
> 
> Writers block is pretty much gone. I've got some semblance of a very vague plan now, at least. There'll be three or four more chapters in fall 2011 (I know what they're about but I won't tell you) then a few more in winter 2011/spring 2012. And then it's time for... The Avengers! Yay! *clapping and cheering noises* boy, have I got plans for that.


	29. Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week after all. I started reading Hunger Games last Wednesday, and I just couldn't put it down. So now I'm posting at midnight on a Friday instead. Yay, me.

Peter knew he'd have to tell his dad. Sierra still didn't quite believe him, and she wanted proof of the legitimacy of his claims. Plus, Peter felt like the fact three more people were in on the secret was something Tony would want to know. It's just... He was scared.

Of course he hadn't forgotten what Tony had said about how Peter could tell him anything. But what Peter had done was kind of a big deal. With the benefit of hindsight, it probably would have been smart to ask permission to tell his friends before doing so. It had seemed like the perfect opening, though. 

So, yeah. Peter knew he had to tell his dad. Even after a month, he still hadn't. But it wasn't for lack of trying.

 

 

After school on The day Peter told his friends his dad was Tony Stark, Peter worked up the nerve to tell his dad that he'd told his friends. Peter found Tony in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Hey," he said tentatively.

 "Hey, kiddo." Tony replied. " What's up? "

 "Can we talk?" Peter asked.

 "We are talking," said Tony with a grin. At the look on Peter's face he quickly amended. " No, I get what you mean. Sure, we can-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Sorry, just a sec,"

 Peter sat at the counter and waited patiently for the phone call to be finished. Nothing said made much sense to Peter, something about "Avengers" and "ice" and confused urgency. Tony was on the phone for less than a minute, but by then, Peter had lost his confidence. Tony saved him from having to awkwardly end the situation.

 "I know I said we could talk," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket, " but I need to get to New York for some... stuff... Can we do this later? "

 "Sure," said Peter. He was relieved.

 Tony smiled apologetically. "Thanks, bud. Maybe when I get back we can talk over some ice cream?"

 " Okay! " Peter said. Surely by then he'd have come up with a reason for wanting to talk besides the actual reason.

 

 

 

Tony was in New York for a week. When he got back, he was distracted and a little grumpy, but he tried to smile for Peter. "Hey! Ready for some ice cream?" He asked as he hugged Peter at the private airport. 

 " I guess. " said Peter. Outside he was casual, but inside he was freaking out because he didn't have a solid excuse. 

The ice cream was amazing. But neither of them could really enjoy it. Peter was still frantically trying to figure out how to avoid telling Tony that he told his friends Tony was his dad. Tony was sorting through his feelings about the discovery that Captain America was actually alive and well. He had spent his childhood simultaneously admiring and resenting the man. Tony had admired Captain America for how he managed to impress the great Howard Stark, but resented him because Captain America was the only person Howard cared about besides Maria, or do it had seemed to Tony.

But that was besides the point. "What did you want to talk about?" Tony asked Peter.

Peter looked briefly like a deer in headlights. "Uh...nothing." He said, clearly lying. " What did you do in New York? "

 "Nothing," said Tony immediately. He and Peter glanced at each other, then laughed. 

 "I guess we both have secrets." Peter smiled nervously.

 "If you want, they can stay secret." Tony stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Peter shook it. " Deal. " Tony couldn't help but notice Peter still looked a bit uncomfortable.

 

 

 

The day eating ice cream with Tony was the perfect excuse to never tell what happened. But a wish to prove to Sierra that he wasn't lying kept Peter determined. He decided that maybe starting a conversation with "hey, dad, remember when you told me to keep our relationship a secret? Well, I just completely ignored that advice and told my friends you were my dad." Might not work out. "

 

 

 

 A knock on Peter's bedroom door. 

 "Yeah?" Peter said, as a way of inviting the knocker in. Tony entered

 " You've been up here for a while, I thought I'd come check on you. You good? " Tony said.

 "I've just been doing homework." Peter said. Then he buried his face in his hands and groaned. " I can't figure out homophones. "

Tony frowned. "You need some help?"

" Help would be great, " Peter said through his hands. 

"All right." Tony crouched down next to Peter's desk. "What's a homophone, again?"

Peter rolled his eyes. " The theory is simple. Two words that sound the same but are spelled differently and have different meanings. "

Hmm. "So... What's the problem?"

Peter out his head back in his hands. " I can never remember which is which! " a frustrated sob escaped his lips.

Oh. Tony k we how to fix this. Kind of. Oksy, not really, but he could have empathy. "It's okay." He said. " You know, I was never great shakes at English myself. "

Peter stopped crying. "Really?" He sniffed.

"Yep. Crazy, isn't it? I built my first circuit board when I was four, but couldn't write my name 'til I was almost six. For a while, my parents actually thought I was dyslexic! Most people don't know, of course. " Tony smiled at the memory. "Even once I learned to read a write, it wasn't easy for me." He had a sudden thought. "How long has this been going on? Like is it just homophones, or have you always been not great at English?"

"I suck at English!" Peter said sadly. "And I love to read, too."

" Oh, Peter. " Tony sighed. "Remember what I said? You can talk to me. Tell me anything, even your deepest darkest secrets."

Peter gave a little start. " Speaking of deep, dark, secrets... "

" Hmm? " said Tony warily.

Peter took a deep bresth, looking a little scared. "Itoldmyfriendsyouweremyactualbiologicaldad." He blurted.

Several moments of silence as Tony processed. 

" What? " he said slowly.

"Leo said I was like "the next Tony Stark" or something like that and it seemed like a perfect opening. So I told them you were my dad, and that's why I'm so good at math and science. " 

Tony blinked slowly. "I'm still confused. Why did you tell them?"

"Because..." Peter looked down. " I was tired of lying to them, and I wished I could go hang out at my friend's houses or have my friends over to my house. Like most kids. I trust my friends and their families to keep it a secret. Please don't be mad! "

He'd misinterpreted the look on Tony's face. "No, no, I'm not mad." He said quickly. " I'm actually surprised you managed to wait a full year before telling them. You want to have your friends over? "

"Yeah..." Peter said.

" Cool. We can make that happen. " Tony bent over Peter's homework and frowned. "What was the problem again?"

" I don't know if I'm supposed to use "y-o-u-apostrophe-r-e" or "y-o-u-r" in this sentence. Peter jabbed his finger at the page.

Tony studied it intently. "You know what I think?"

" What? "

"I suck at this stuff too. Let's just have Pepper over for dinner, she's way better at this than me. I hired her as my personal Secretary at first for a reason. You can get her to help you."

Peter sighed. " Can that happen, like, tonight? Cause this is due tomorrow. "

"Sure thing." Tony was already pulling out his phone. 

" Thanks, dad! " Peter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AndrewXavier for the "Tony helps Peter with homework" prompt.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!!! I appreciate any and all feedback/suggestions /ideas.


	30. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workshop fun times.

Tony never got married because he was afraid that if he got married, he'd have to have kids. It wasn't so much kids that scared Tony - kids were great. It was just, well, Tony was scared that he would end up like his dad. Cold. Calculating. Negligent. Now that he had peter, Tony worried that he was doing a bad job, that he wasn't spending enough time with his kid.

"JARVIS," Tony said, an idea striking him. "Ask Peter to come down here and help me."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Came the response. Then, a few moments later, " Master Peter will be here momentarily. "

Sure enough less than a minute later Tony heard Peter enter the workshop. Tony to usher tweaking the Iron Man boot with not a moment to spare. "Hey, Pete." He said casually.

" what do you need help with? " Peter asked hesitantly.

"Come here." Tony said. "You see this boot here? Inside there's a wire that frayed and could potentially set the whole thing on fire. I need to replace it with this, " Tony held up a different wire, "but my hands are too big."

Peter looked confused. "Why can't you just make a new one, or take it apart, or use a hologram of it?"

Tony held up his hands, laughing. "All right, you got me." He said. "I could do that, but I wanted to see if you could figure it out." 

The confusion on Peter's face gave way to shock and then delight. "You want me to fix your Iron Man suit?" 

"Yep." 

" Okay, " said Peter a little nervously. He plopped in a chair next to the table and began examining the boot while muttering to himself. He found the site and traced it to its beginning and end. Then Peter disconnected the wire and slid it free. He used a pair of pliers to carefully insert the new wire into the machine and connected it the way the old wife had been connected. "There," he said, " I think I got it. "

Tony inspected the piece of armor and was delighted to find that Peter had done it correctly. "Good job, kiddo! Should we see if it works?"

Peter beamed. "Sure! Can I help you out it on to the rest of the suit?"

Saying that Peter helped Tony was an understatement. In truth he did most of the figuring out where each part went, and then spent several more minutes gushing over each detail of the armor. Then he stepped back to admire it.

"Awesome." Tony said. He put an arm around Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back. " want to try building something yourself? " 

Peter's eyes went big and round. His mouth hung open. "Can I?"

" You're my son, aren't you? " Tony smiled. "The whole workshop is fair game, as long as I'm in here." 

Almost immediately, Tony could tell Peter was having the time of his life. Tony busied himself with... stuff, though he was really just watching the kid. At first, Peter darted around finding wires and bits of metal, then he stationed himself at the table closest to the suit. 

Tony dared not try to figure out what Peter was building. He wanted it to be a surprise. Peter assembled the supplies into what looked like a replica Iron Man gauntlet. Then with help from Tony he got his hands on a computer, and his fingers flew across the keys, coding something into the miniature gauntlet.

Hours passed, though at first Tony didn't notice. Then he looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30. Oh a school night! "Whoa," he said, startling Peter. "It's late! Come on, let's go get something to eat."

He put a hand on Peter's shoulder as the boy sat exhausted. "What's that?" The thing Peter had been building looked like Tony's gauntlet. Tony hoped it didn't function that way.

Peter yawned. "I'll show you! Look!" He put his right hand into the mini gauntlet and aimed it at the wall. Instead of an energy blast, the wall was suddenly covered with stars. "It's a night light!" Peter said. "I can take it of, or course." He set it on the table an ran to point at the wall. " I programmed it so it'd cycle through making each constellation brighter than the others, so you can pick it out. See look, there's the big dipper! And Orion, and Andromeda and Cassiopia and the Great Bear, and the North Star! Well, I mean, that last one isn't really a constellation, but I just thought... What? "

For he had seen the shock on Tony's face. Tony quickly composed himself enough to ask, "you did all this in six hours?!"

" Yes, " said Peter slowly. And then when Tony started to laugh, "what? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tony managed to say, "nothing. It's just, well, you are definitely a Stark."

" Is that a bad thing? "

Tony honestly considered that. He wasn't the best person, and plenty of people hated him. But Peter... If his existence became public, (and as much as he hated to admit it, that was inevitable) Peter could do great things with his brains and goodness. 

"No," Tony said at last. " That's not a bad thing at all. " 

Peter rushed toward Tony and hugged him tightly. "I love you, dad."

" I love you more, " Tony found himself saying.

"I love you lots more." Peter said.

" Well, " Tony said, "in that case, I love you a ton more." Then Peter grinned up at Tony. 

"I love you 3000."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if Morgan is supposed to be the one who came up with "Love you 3000" . I see no reason why Peter couldn't have.


	31. Happy Belated Birthday

When Peter asked his dad if he could have some friends over, Tony shrugged. "Why not?" They already knew the truth. What harm could be done by letting them see the mansion? Besides, Tony had a surprise planned. He

Hope had believed Peter from the start. She was delighted to be invited to Peter's house.

Leo had been less sure, but took Peter's willingness to invite them to his house as a sign that he was being truthful. He said he couldn't wait.

Sierra was a different story. She had been immediately skeptical of Peter's story, and as more than a month went by without Peter even asking his dad, she just got more stubborn. One day Sierra went off to play with some other kids, pronouncing Peter a liar and telling Hope and Leo that they were "gullible idiots for believing him just because he's your friend".

But because Sierra had the decency to not tell her new friends why she wasn't playing with her old friends, thereby keeping Peter's secret, (and because she was his friend) Peter invited her anyway. She reluctantly agreed to go.

On the decided Friday afternoon, Tony picked up three chattering fourth graders instead of one. Once they were out of the school parking lot, he removed his "disguise" of a hat and sunglasses.

"Whoa!" Leo said. " I mean, not that I didn't believe you Peter but wow! Tony Stark picked me up from school! That's so cool! "

"See, Sierra?" Hope said. " no denying that's Tony Stark. "

Tony said, "Yep. One hundred percent Tony Stark, Iron Man, and Peter's dad."

"I TOLD you!" Peter said to Sierra, turning around from the passenger seat in the truck.

"Hmph." Sierra grumbled.

Leo and Hope both expressed awe at the sight of the mansion. It was an incredible sight, with its multiple stories and clean, white, modern design. The seaside view of course still took Peter's breath away, even after living there for a year and a half. Sierra just scowled stubbornly and glared at her shoes.

JARVIS greeted the group inside. "Welcome home, Mr. Stark, Peter, friends of Peter.

Leo gaped. "This house can talk!? Just when I thought it couldn't get cooler!"

Peter laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Sierra asked suddenly.

Tony and Peter went to point it out to her, but she never made it. Sierra threw up all over the polished white tile. Tony instructed DUM-E with the task of cleaning up while he took Sierra home.

"Wow." Leo said again, referring to the bot. "What else is there?"

A tour of the house proceeded. Peter showed his friends the workshop (through the glass. He knew better than to go in there without permission), the view from the living area, and some guest rooms. When they got to Peter's room they got a bit distracted by his Star Wars memorabilia.

Leo's stomach growled. "Whoops!" He said. " I guess I'm a little hungry. "

"A little?" Hope laughed as Leo's stomach grumbled loudly again.

" let's go get a snack, and I can show you the kitchen. " Peter suggested.

As the three friends went downstairs, they heard Tony returning. "That was unfortunate," he said, making his way around the puddle of throw up. " such a shame she won't be able to enjoy the party. "

Peter turned slowly around. "What party? Dad! What did you do? "

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Said Tony. He gestured towards the kitchen.

Hesitantly, Peter entered the large kitchen with his friends close behind. What he saw was unbelievably extravagant to have been set up in the couple of minutes since he'd last been in there. Streamers draped from the ceiling, red and blue to match the balloons scattered haphazardly across the room. A large birthday cake and several presents sat on the table, beneath a huge sign reading: "Happy (belated) Birthday, Peter!"

" Surprise. " Tony said dryly. "Remember what I said about how you could have a birthday party? Well, it's a little late, but I try to keep my promises."

" your dad is so cool. " said Hope.  
Tony bowed.

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Thanks, dad."  
  
" Yeah, " Leo agreed, "now how about some of that amazing looking cake?" His stomach grumbled again.  
  
After the cake, which was chocolate of course, Peter opened his presents. He hadn't really wanted to do it in front of Hope and Leo, in case Tony gave him something way too expensive, but they insisted.

Peter received several Lego sets, including a programmable robotic Lego car and the Millennium Falcon; Harry Potter Clue; a Nintendo Switch, as well as Mario Kart, Mario Party, Minecraft, and Legend of Zelda; and a 3-D printer that could print with several different metals as well as plastic, built by Tony.

Tony left the three friends to party, and went downstairs to work on a project. They decided to play Clue, warning Leo not to cheat again. Hope ran out of House Points quickly, but despite Leo's protests Peter let her keep playing. He ended up just barely beating Hope, and they gently teased Leo about it.  
Peter suggested they play Mario Kart, and both his friends thought it a great idea. Hope had said she wasn't very good, but she ended up winning the cup. Twice. Peter, as it turned out, seriously sucked at Mario Kart. But he smiled it off, because being in the back allowed him to use some pretty sweet prizes.

Seven o'clock came before they knew it. Tony piled the three hyper ten year olds into the truck to take two of them home.

When they returned to the mansion, Peter turned to Tony. " thanks so much for having a birthday party for me. And thanks for all the presents, and for being cool with me telling my friends. "

"You're so welcome, kiddo." Tony said. He wanted to tell Peter he'd do anything to make him happy, but it sounded sappy, and Tony didn't want to give the kid any ideas. "How about we watch us a movie. Maybe, close encounters of the third kind?"  
" That movie happened in like the '70s. It's super old! " Peter said.  
"Excuse me!" Tony exclaimed. " I happened in the '70s too. You calling me old? "  
"Maybe?" Peter laughed and ran towards the house as Tony chased after him, yelling. He knew his dad wasn't really offended , and the worst thing that could happen was a pillow fight. But he ran anyway, because it was fun. And this playful banter was a part of life, if you were the son of Tony Stark.


End file.
